Hon na nymfu
by ladyF
Summary: Czech translation of the story The Nymph Hunt by AkashaTheKitty. With permission. Někdy jste ježibabou v těle nymfy a jindy zase čarodějnicí, co s sobě skrývá nymfu.


Název: Hon na nymfu

Autorka originálu: AkashaTheKitty

Překlad: LadyF

Beta: Jimmi

Prohlášení: All rights goes to JKR. Story belongs to AkashaTheKitty. And poor LadyF owns just permission to this translation.

**Kapitola 1**

Hermiona se zhluboka nadechla a pokusila se uklidnit. Neměla přece důvod být rozčilená. No tak tu bylo pár překážek. Věděla, že se vyskytnou, po tom co odmítla protekční zacházení, které jí bylo nabídnuto coby jedné z hrdinů. Věděla, že se bude muset vypracovat nahoru od nuly a předpokládala, že do toho bude zahrnuta práce přesčas a že bude prostě muset ukázat své kvality těm, kteří nevěřili, že byla skutečně Nejbystřejší čarodějkou století.

O něco méně pak předpokládala, že do toho bude zahrnuto otrokaření Největšímu lotrovi století.

Nebylo to tak od začátku. Zprvu byla její práce téměř příjemná. Měla dlouhou pracovní dobu a nízký plat, ale pomalu jí začínali naslouchat v Oddělení pro kontrolu magických bytostí. Tak během jednoho až dvou let už by měla dost zkušeností a známostí, aby měla skutečně co říct k právům domácích skřítků a dalších utlačovaných druhů.

Ale ne. Teď už tady byla osmnáct měsíců a jediná změna, které docílila, bylo právo rozhodnout, jakou kávu smí udělat svým šéfům.

Šéfům.

Nejdříve byla v tomto pododdělení pouze ona a jeden nadřízený, celkem podivínský starý kouzelník, kterému se líbilo, kde právě byl a vůbec nejevil zájem o vyslechnutí jejích návrhů. Ačkoliv byly jeho nekonečné přednášky o 'nespravedlivosti světa' a jak strašně potřebovala nějaké 'životní zkušenosti', aby 'se zbavila svého idealismu' nepříjemné, stále to bylo něco, s čím se dalo vyrovnat.

Potom se asi před devíti měsíci objevil _on_ a zaujal místo v jejím oddělení. Nechtěl tady být a velmi rychle dal jasně najevo, že pokud by měl na výběr, nebyl by tady. Jenže on neměl na výběr. Proces Malfoyových se konečně propracoval skrz úředníky a neskončili -samozřejmě -s ničím víc než pokutou, dlouhodobou dovolenou v zahraničí pro Luciuse a Narcissu Malfoyovi a nějakou tu vynucenou 'veřejně prospěšnou prací' pro Draca Malfoye, který odmítl opustit zemi, dokud lidé nezapomenou na jejich zločiny.

Avšak místo toho, aby se ujal nějaké práce, se rozhodl spřátelit se jejím (tím) šéfem. Neměl to moc těžké, poněvadž třebaže ten starý fanatik nevynaložil příliš snahy na vylepšení práv pro ty ubohé bytosti, od čehož tady ostatně také byl, peníze a moc pro něj byly velkým lákadlem a tím Malfoyové stále oplývali. Bohužel.

Hermiona by to možná přešla bez mrknutí oka, kdyby ovšem Malfoy nejenže nedělal žádnou práci, ale navíc neustále přijímal práci s nepřiměřenými uzavíracími lhůtami a vždy si našel způsob, jak to hodit na ni a ještě se ujistil, že měla stěží čas na spánek, natož ještě na něco jiného. Hermiona věděla, že stěžovat si šéfovi by bylo nepochybně marné, takže jej rovnou obešla a šla si stěžovat za vedoucím oddělení.

Šéf byl pokárán a jako tichou pomstu - nepochybně aby ji 'umírnil' - povýšil Draca a dokonce mu dal jeho vlastní malou kancelář. To mu umožnilo šéfovat Hermioně bez jakýchkoliv následků. Čehož využil. Kdykoli měl možnost. A ještě se u toho pokaždé smál.

Samo sebou že Hermiona pátrala, jestli to povýšení, jakkoliv směšné bylo, nebylo náhodou proti ministerským předpisům. Bohužel nebylo. Dokavaď se její nadřízený držel rozpočtu svého oddělení, mohl se svými zaměstnanci zacházet, jak uznal za vhodné. Což zahrnovalo i zakládání nových pozic, které umožní někomu dalšímu šéfovat lidem kolem sebe.

Stěžovala si Harrymu na tu nešťastnou hříčku osudu, že byl Draco Malfoy zasazen zrovna do _jejího_ oddělení, a už pohled na jeho červené uši jí napověděl, že to nebyla žádná náhoda, ještě než stačil otevřít ústa. "Promiň, Hermiono," řekl, "když já věděl, že ty si s ním poradíš, takže jsem je tak trochu překecal, aby ho tam přeložili…" Měla co dělat, aby nevybuchla hněvy právě teď a právě tady, ale Harry, dost možná Nejarogantnější bystrozor století, si neústupně stál na svém, že výpověď ani scény ho nepřinutí změnit názor, že měl na takové rozhodnutí právo. "Kromě toho," přidal, "odejde hned jak si odpracuje svůj rok a potom se vše jistě zase vrátí do normálu."

Pokoušet se vysvětlit Harrymu, že momentálně měl Malfoy moc nechat ji hnít v nevděčné a bezvýznamné pozici na další rok, pokud jí napíše špatný posudek, předtím než si konečně půjde po svých (a v ní tato vyhlídka vzbudila tajné vraždící sklony) bylo marné, takže držela svá ústa zavřená. Od té doby však byla k Harry podstatně chladnější. Když se jí zeptal, jak dlouho v tom hodlá pokračovat, prostě odpověděla, "Dokud _on_ bude mít vliv na můj život," a pak odkráčela s nosem vzhůru.

Jistě, tak trochu si tím uzavírala cestičky, jelikož vážně neměla čas ani příležitost získat si nějaké jiné přátele na Ministerstvu a teď ani neměla s kým trávit drahocenný zřídkavý volný čas.

"Jsi děsně zamlklá, Grangerová." Byl to ten jeho otravný líný hlas, který ji vytrhl z jejích myšlenek.

"Zapomeň!" zasyčela. "_Nestrávím_ celý víkend sestavováním dokumentace klesání kvality mloků prodaných v Británii, jenom proto že sis to _ty _umanul."

"Ach, a co jiného máš asi tak v plánu? Miliskovat se s tím tvým zrzavým ztroskotancem?" zeptal se, zatímco si oblékal plášť o tři hodiny dřív, než měl jít domů. Zase. "Možná že když odvedeš svou práci, napíšu ti za dva měsíce pěkný posudek."

Jeho úšklebek byl vyloženě ďábelský a oni oba věděli, že neměl v žádném případě v úmyslu psát do jejího posudku nic, co by jí vysloužilo povýšení. Merline, bude vděčná, pokud si alespoň udrží svou práci, až jednou dokončí tu snůšku lží.

_Nejhorší_ na tom bylo, že to nedělal proto, že by ji nenáviděl. Ne, dělal to, protože _mohl_ a bavilo ho to, takže se prostě musel chovat jako naprostý kretén.

"Tento víkend to udělat nemůžu, Malfoyi," přela se a postrčila stoh papírů zpět k němu. Patrně poněkud špatně odhadla svou sílu a shodila při tom ze stolu svůj inkoust, takže tmavá tekutina postříkala Malfoyův bezvadný šedý hedvábný hábit. Její oči se nad tou nenapravitelnou škodou rozšířily. Na inkoustové skvrny čistící kouzla ani jiné prostředky příliš nezabíraly, navíc inkoust, který používalo Ministerstvo, byl jeden z nesmyvatelnějších. To ji bude stát dalších mnoho, přemnoho víkendů. Ani ji nenapadlo, že by za tohle Malfoy nevyužil příležitost potrestat ji.

Protože mohl.

Podíval se dolů na sajrajt, který vylila na jeho drahé šaty. "Za to zaplatíš," podotkl.

Ach, o tom vůbec nepochybovala. Zauvažovala, jestli jí tato kariéra vážně za to stála. Mohla prostě odejít a najít si dokonaloučkou idealistickou práci - možná v Denním věštci - která by od ní nevyžadovala práci čtrnáct hodin denně, sedm dní v týdnu, sloužení bývalému Smrtijedovi za otrockou mzdu.

Jenže to by pak vyhrál. Nemohla ho nechat vyhrát. Pokud prostě vydrží dalších pár měsíců, tak odejde.

Jen pár měsíců. To zvládne... že?

Přešel ze zamyšleného výrazu v dost hrozivý úsměv. "Ano, to je ono. _Zaplatíš_ mi novou hábitovou soupravu. A ne ty hadry, co nosíš ty, ale přesně jako ty moje."

Hermiona na něj zírala. Jeho šaty stály nejspíš víc, než kolik ona vydělala za rok. "Máš stovku dalších přesně jako jsou tyhle!" namítla. "Pravděpodobně sis je ani nikdy nechtěl na sebe vzít podruhé."

Jeho úsměv se rozšířil a ona se opět mohla utvrdit v názoru, že byl naprostý a absolutní ďábel. Ďábel postrádal svědomí či výčitky, že? Rozhodně to sedělo. "Nejsi to ty, komu jde především o _princip_?" zeptal se sametovým hlasem. "No, tohle je záležitost _principu_, že ano? Zničila jsi můj majetek, takže mě musíš odškodnit. A jelikož skutečně nejevím zájem o jakoukoliv jinou formu odškodnění, kterou bys mi mohla nabídnout, zbývají nám už jenom peníze, že ano ?"

Bezva. Měla v plánu jít se najíst, ale toho se teď nejspíš bude muset na nějakou chvíli vzdát. A to si nemyslela, že bude někdy držet dietu. "Kolik?" povzdechla si.

Zatvářil se přemýšlivě. "Zamysleme se nad tím, nemám náladu na nákup nových šatů, takže to budeš muset udělat ty."

"Nemůžu pro _tebe_ koupit šaty."

"Ovšem že můžeš. Madam Malkinová má mé míry."

Hermiona potlačila další povzdechnutí. "Stejná barva a látka jako měly tyto?" zeptala se otupěle.

"Uvažuj, proč bych chtěl šaty, které už jsem jednou měl? Zapoj trochu fantazie."

"Fajn. Budou zelené s nachovými puntíky."

Nemohla si pomoct, ale jeho zděšený pohled jí přinesl jisté uspokojení.

Sjel ji pohledem odshora dolů.

"Přesně něco takového považuješ za vkusné, že?" " Hermiona rozhořčeně otevřela ústa. Než ovšem stačila něco utrousit na oplátku, zamítavě mávl rukou. "Jako bych nechal někoho s tvým ubohým smyslem pro módu třeba jen _pokusit_ se koupit mi nové šaty. Jen po mně přestaň stříkat inkoustem a v pondělí chci mít ty údaje!"

Potlačila potřebu zakoulet očima. "Nechystal ses někam?" zeptala se celá nedočkavá, až se ho konečně zbaví, i když jen na pár hodin.

Pohlédl na své šaty. "Chystal, než jsi se rozhodla udělat ze mě příšerného opozdilce. Teď to budu muset zrušit." Odploužil se do kanceláře, kterou si nezasloužil.

Teď už Hermiona protočila oči, ale nějak se jí podařilo držet jazyk za zuby. Nestálo to za to. Ještě chvilku a bude pryč. Jen pár měsíců... Najednou jí něco došlo.

"Já vážně tento víkend nemůžu," zakřičela. "Už _něco_ mám."

Jeho postava se opět zhmotnila ve dveřích, tentokrát v jiném hábitu. V modrém. Načančaném. Padnul jako ulitý. "No tak _to_ zruš. Potřebuji ty údaje."

Hermiona na něj zírala. "Máš ve své kanceláři šatník?"

"No, když se okolo mě motají tak neohrabaní lidé, tak je to nezbytné, že?"

Zatřásla hlavou, aby se zbavila velmi nevhodných narážek na to, že jelikož se v práci nikdy nezdrží do pozdních hodin, tak si rozhodně nepotřebuje nechávat v kanceláři oblečení navíc. "Já, hm, jaksi to _nemůžu_ zrušit, jelikož je to ta _povinná_ blbost, které se musíme zúčastnit všichni."

"Ach. Jo. _Tohle_." Zamračil se. "Sranda, věděl jsem o tom, ale nějak mě nenapadlo, že půjdeš i ty... Bez urážky, ale ty nejsi ten typ, co se vyskytuje na místech, kde hrozí skutečná zábava."

Jasně, bez urážky. Hermiona stiskla zuby. Byla pravda, že nebyla zrovna společensky založená - neměla na to _čas_ - ale nenáviděla způsob, jakým vždy rýpal do jejího vzhledu a zapálení do práce. Nemohla si dovolit nosit drahé šaty a mimo práci ji nezbývalo moc času na něco jiného, to byla sice pravda, ale aspoň měla nějaký cíl, její život měl účel. Jeho ne. Občas jí bylo dokonce líto jeho prázdnému způsobu života, obvykle ji však z toho vyléčil jednou z těch jeho slizkých poznámek.

Jako na zavolanou se začal pochechtávat. "Budeš přestrojená za ježibabu, že jo? Jsi dost možná jediná žena na této planetě, která si přeje, aby se narodila se směšným hrbem a bradavicemi ."

Bleskla po něm pohledem, aniž by se obtěžovala mu odpovědět. Samozřejmě, že si nic takového nepřála. To, že nestrávila půlku života před zrcadlem, ještě neznamená, že neměla občas své chvilky marnivosti! Jenom se naučila vynechávat je v blízkosti kanceláře, jelikož Malfoy měl ve zvyku si jich všímat, aby měl něco dalšího na jejím vzhledu, čemu by se mohl posmívat od rána do večera. Ne že by na jeho názoru záleželo, ale poněvadž on byl očividně _jediný_, kdo si vůbec jakékoliv změny všiml, rozhodla se prostě více se s tím neobtěžovat.

Na vteřinu počkal, jestli pro něj nemá nějakou odpověď, ale když se k tomu neměla, jenom pokrčil rameny. "Fajn, tak to měj do úterka," řekl a zavřel dveře do své kanceláře. Nedokázala si představit, _co_ tam hodlal dělat, když práce to téměř jistě nebyla. Možná si potřeboval dát šlofíka; to musel být přece jenom tak těžký život, být bohatý a všemi hýčkaný.

Tmavovlasá dívka, cizinka dokonce sama sobě, si rukama uhladila tenkou stříbrnou látku, která jí sahala pouze do půli stehen. Skutečně to bylo až přehnaně krátké. Když jí to prodavač v obchodě ukazoval, takhle krátce to nevypadalo. To spolu s ramínky, které odhalovaly její ramena a výstřihem, který nabízel bohatou vyhlídku na její ňadra, ji přimělo cítit se jako nahá. Nebo by ji to mělo přimět cítit se jako nahá. Ve skutečnosti ji to přimělo akorát cítit se, jako by byla nahá ta žena v jejím zrcadle. Ona sama se od této osoby cítila podivně oddělená. Žena, jež jí opětovala pohled, nevypadal skutečně.

Opatrně se dotkla dokonale hladké černé kadeře a pohlédla do svých smaragdově zelených očí.

Vážně pochybovala, že by kdokoliv skutečný mohl mít tuto barvu očí. Dokonce ani Harry neměl tak čistě zelené oči a to je každý tak vyzdvihoval. Bylo to divné, když vám pohled opětovala špatná barva očí. Zneklidňující a zároveň rozveselující. Bylo to jako by byla někdo jiný, někdo, kdo může udělat cokoliv se mu zlíbilo, protože od něj lidé nic neočekávali.

Cítila se svobodná.

Dotkla se své příliš krásné tváře. Bylo to zvláštní, když prsty přelétla svou pokožku, důvěrně známý pocit neodpovídal vůbec tomu, co viděla v zrcadle. Její rysy byly přespříliš pravidelné a její pleť vypadala bezchybně a zářila perletí, což rozhodně nebylo to samé, co viděla každé ráno, když vylezla ze sprchy. Nicméně by nejspíš neměla tolik experimentovat, nebo by jí taky mohly nakonec vypadnout oči z důlků.

"Ach, pro Boha živýho, Hermiono," vybuchla. "Moc se to neliší od mnoholičného lektvaru!"

Byla nymfa. Původně chtěla být ježibaba; zrovna v tomhle se Malfoy trefil, i když uvedl nesprávný důvod. Nakonec však majitel obchodu udělal povyk, jaká to je škoda plýtvat jejím mladistvým elánem a o kolik by to bylo snazší, kdyby jí kostým pasoval přímo na tělo. Vlastně nakonec vyloženě odmítl nechat ji jít v kostýmu ježibaby se slovy, že si zakládá na tom, že jeho kostýmy vždy padnou a tento by nepadl vůbec. Bylo to směšné. V podstatě jí nevadilo jít za nymfu, mimo to že tam bude pravděpodobně 300 dalších nymf či jiných žen ve směšně přikrášlených kostýmech a nepochybně si budou všichni myslet, že ona je jako ony.

Z vlastní zkušenosti věděla, že v žádném případě nebyla jako čarodějky, které chodily za nymfy.

Mnohem více se k ní hodila ježibaba.

Jenže teď si budou ježibaby myslet, že byla nymfa.

Hermiona se zamračila. Nedávala to moc smysl. Mimoto, účelem bylo jít za něco, čím jste nebyli a ona rozhodně nebyla nějaká marnotratná, překrásná a naprosto tupá nymfa. Možná to nebude špatné pro jednou jí zkusit být. Ani se to nikdo nedozví, ledaže by našla důvod zůstat tam celou noc. Možná byla tato pitomá ministerská záležitost povinná za účelem učinit dojem na nějaké francouzské diplomaty momentálně usídlené v Oddělení mezinárodní kouzelnické spolupráce, ale nikdo neřekl, jak dlouho musela zůstat nebo jak moc se musela zapojit.

Otočila se zpět k zrcadlu a žasla nad tím, jak dokonalý ten převlek byl. Nejspíš to bylo tím, že se zas tak moc nelišil od jejího vlastního vzhledu; takže se necítila o moc jinak než obvykle, poněvadž v tom bylo pouze kouzlo krásy a ve skutečnosti neproměnilo její tělo tak, jako by to udělal mnoholičný lektvar. Stejně jí nikdo nepozná, ale i tak to byl hezký detail.

Málem by tam vůbec nešla, už zvažovala různé ojedinělé choroby, které by ji mohly omluvit. I v tom se Malfoy málem strefil. Mělo tam být přítomno spousta lidí, které znala, jelikož ovšem na pozvánce jasně stálo, že do půlnoci mohou svou pravou totožnost znát pouze manželé, tak... bude v podstatě sama. Nerada byla sama.

Ale i všichni ostatní budou sami.

Ono ovšem všichni ostatní nebudou ježibabou uvězněnou v těle nymfy.

Zamotávala se do toho a bylo to diskutabilní. Byla odhodlaná ukázat se jako užitečný a zasloužilý zaměstnanec, aby mohla konečně dostat své povýšení a jít na tu přiblblou párty bylo to nejmenší, co mohla udělat, aby dostála svému odhodlání.

Byl čas jít.

Maškarní ples se konal na nějakém starém vznešeném sídle. Otřásla se při myšlence na všechny ty čistokrevné snoby, kteří budou přítomni, jenže když jste pracovali pro ministerstvo, jen těžko se můžete vyhnout diplomatům. Nebo čistokrevným snobům. Ze zkušenosti věděla, že mezi nimi nebyl téměř žádný rozdíl. Ještěže se nechtěla stát diplomatem, poněvadž válečná hrdinka nebo ne, rozhodně neměla dost dobrý původ, aby ji kdokoliv do této pozice dosadil.

Občas vážně přemýšlela, jestli jí to všechno za to stálo. Možná měla prostě skočit po vyšším místě, když jí ho nabídli. Možná by časem lidi přesvědčila, že si ho zaslouží.

Až na to, že realita tomu nebyla nakloněna. Byla mladá, byla žena, byla idealistka a byla u mudlů narozená... úplně by přehlíželi cokoliv by řekla, projevujíc tak ze své strany ignorantství osmého stupně. Musela dokázat, že si zasloužila pozici, kde by měla nějaký význam, a tohle vypadalo jako jediný způsob, jak to dokázat.

Podala svou pozvánku upírovi u dveří, v duchu přemýšlejíc, jestli byl skutečný nebo to byl jen kostým. Mávnutím hůlky nechal pozvánku zmizet, takže odteď byla oficiální účastnicí. Jelikož měl hůlku, tak to byl asi jen kostým. Ale i tak, ten hladový pohled...

Rozhodla se jít dál.

Zamířila k obrovskému otevřenému sálu, kde se lidé mohli neomezeně začlenit do davu. Bylo zde taky pár dveří po stranách, které Hermiona určila jako osobní pokoje majitele. Pár jich bylo ovšem otevřeno pro ty, co upřednostňovali trochu více klidu a míru.

To si musela zapamatovat.

Bylo zde doslova narváno a brzy došla k závěru, že se nejspíš příliš nezmýlila ve svém odhadu ohledně přítomnosti nymf, víl a podobných vyumělkovaných kostýmů. Přesto žádné dva nebyly stejné a jen pozorování lidí dokázalo zaujmout pozornost téměř natolik, aby jí to vynahradilo, že nevěděla, kdo je kdo. Taky se zabývala neustálými dohady, kdo byl v kostýmu a kdo byl skutečně jiná bytost. Ostatně, kostýmy byly povinné pouze pro zaměstnance Ministerstva.

Asi nejzajímavější kostým byl pětinoh. No, za předpokladu že to byl kostým a ne něčí mazlíček. Ale zase brát si sebou domácího mazlíčka s notorickou touhou po lidském masu, nevypadalo moc pravděpodobně - nebo bezpečně - takže se rozhodla považovat to za kostým.

Byla tak zaujatá svou malou hádankovou hrou, že po několika hodinách, když už byla tlačenice téměř neúnosná, přestala vnímat, kudy šla, a vrazila do někoho.

Ruce vystřelily, aby ji zachytily a ona vzhlédla do těch nejneuvěřitelněji modrých očí, jaké kdy viděla. Zadrhl se jí dech a jenom pozorovala, jak se ony oči mírně zúžily údivem. Potom se koutky těch překrásných očí zvrásčily pobavením a ona si uvědomila, co dělá.

Okouzleně hleděla na něco, co bylo pouze součástí kostýmu. Ty oči byly asi tak skutečné jako její přespříliš zelené oči a když se na druhý pokus podívala pořádně, byly vážně vyumělkované. Klidně mohly být vyrobené ze skla, vzhledem k vší té skutečnosti a zalíbení, které na ni právě vrhaly.

Rozpačitě ukročila vzad a zamračila se, když se snažila rozluštit, za co byl ten kouzelník převlečený. Byl vysoký, ale tak akorát. Byl hubený a jeho hruď rozhodně nevypadala zavalitě, když se s ní srazila. Byl opálený a měl světle hnědé vlasy, které byly ostříhány tak akorát aby mu nespadaly do očí. Jak jinak, jeho rysy byly nadpozemsky krásné. Taktéž byly umělé a neodrážely žádný skutečný zájem. Bylo to jako dívat se na nějaký portrét nebo možná římskou sochu - potěšující pro oči, ale za vnější skořápkou nic skutečně hlubokého.

Samozřejmě nevěděla, kdo se skrýval za vnější skořápkou, ale kdokoliv to byl, byl v převleku stejně jako ona. Domyslela si, že skutečný muž byl nejspíš pravým opakem kostýmu. Bledý s tmavými vlasy a očima a spíše obyčejný na pohled.

No ovšem, co ten kostým měl představovat… Přelétla ho celého pohledem a upřímně nebyla schopná říct, co to mělo být.

"Líbí se ti, co vidíš?" Muž byl její zvědavostí pobavený. No, tak ať. Napadlo ji, že by tu osobu mohla znát, jelikož její hlas působil nějak povědomě. Doposud ji ještě nenapadlo, jestli masky mění i hlas. Předpokládala že ne, poněvadž kouzlo mělo změnit pouze vzhled.

"Za co jdeš?" zeptala se na rovinu.

Nadzvedl obočí, čímž prozradil trochu arogantnosti. No, polovina lidí zde byla arogantní. "To jsi to jako nepoznala?"

Zavrtěla hlavou. "Ne …"

"Hádej."

"Muž."

"Ach," řekl, teď už obě obočí nadzvednutá. "To je nám ale chytrolínka."

"No, uhodla jsem?" Nadzvedla své vlastní obočí. I ona mohla být arogantní, když chtěla.

Jeho rty se zkroutily, což Hermioně také někoho nebo něco připomínalo. "K obrovskému zármutku toho prodavače, ano. Dočista. Jsem prostě muž."

"No, to je podivínské." Hermiona se rychle sžívala s rolí. Obyčejně by byla více zdvořilá, jenže proč by měla? Jít na maškarní ples jako 'prostě muž ' bylo podivínské.

"Možná. Ale přesně tím jsem chtěl tuto noc být. Žádný propracovaný démon, příšera nebo slavný čaroděj mě nezaujal."

Podle Hermionina názoru byl démon, kterého si všimla u vchodu, celkem zajímavý na pohled. Rozhodně zajímavější než nějaký muž, bez ohledu na to, jak přitažlivé rysy měl. "Takže… co?" Dobírala si kalhot, které nosil. "Chceš být mudla?"

Opět vypadal trochu zaraženě nad její neomaleností. "Jestli chci být mudla?" zapřemýšlel. "No …mají to jednoduché, ne? Žádný rozruch okolo krve, který by vedl k válkám a politickým diskuzím a nekonečně nudným sporům."

Takže určitě nebyl u mudlů narozený, když ani nevěděl, že i oni mají podobné problémy. Vypadal těmi problémy z většiny znuzený, což znamenalo, že byl jen těžko idealista pro nebo proti jednomu z těch problémů. Jenom další kouzelník, kterého zajímal vlastní život více než snaha zlepšit životy jiných. Na tom nebylo nic špatného, když tak o tom přemýšlela.

"Rozruch to jen tehdy, když to dovolíš," odpověděla ve snaze znít co možná nejneutrálněji.

Smutně zakroutil hlavou. "Ten rozruch je jen malá součást toho všeho. Bývaly doby, kdy by mi randění s nečistokrevnou přineslo nekonečnou hanbu. Vlastně i tehdy jsem zvažoval, že bych s jednou chodil, ale nebyl jsem dost odvážný, takže jsem tu myšlenku zavrhl. Teď… Řekl bych, že teď už je to jedno, ale 'nekonečná hanba ' ztratila svůj význam ve víru války a... dopadu… který na některé z nás měla. Smíšená krev je najednou naprosto běžná záležitost a přesto o tom lidé pokračují stále dokola jako by to mělo ještě nějaký smysl."

Hermiona zamrkla nad tak upřímnými slovy přicházejícími od cizince, jenž stál před ní. "Ty jsi byl… na poražené straně…" řekla pomalu. Když se někdo snažil žít podle starých čistokrevných ideálů, musel být buď na straně Voldemorta nebo zůstat neutrální, ale hořkost v jeho slovech… nebyl tehdy pasivní. Ale nebyl to tak velký šok. Existovala spousta lidí, které denně vídala, co udělali v minulosti špatné rozhodnutí. Svět nebyl černobílý a už dávno přišla na to, že lidé děli různé věci z různých důvodů, ne všechny z nich byly dobré nebo zlé. To neznamenalo, že byla ochotná přehlížet spolčení s psychopatickým hromadným vrahem, ale udržování nenávisti naživu ničemu neprospívalo.

Střelil po ní opatrným pohledem, ušklíbl se a potom si rezignovaně povzdychl. Vypadal, že si všiml její výtky. Některé věci neuměla moc dobře skrývat. "Tehdy jsem byl ještě dítě," zamumlal. "Nebyl jsem na žádné straně. Dělal jsem, co mi bylo nařízeno."

Hermiona nad tou chabou obranou protočila oči. "Tu válku vyhrály děti, víš."

Přikývl a vypadal u toho trochu duchem nepřítomný. "Jo, jenže oni nebyli v mé kůži. Už jsem ti řekl, že jsem nebyl moc odvážný. Nikdy bych se nepostavil rodičům. Celou tu dobu jsem byl ochotný udělat, cokoliv mi řekli. I kdyby mě to mělo zabít."

Na vteřinu se nad tím zamyslela. "Možná to není nedostatkem odvahy," řekla nakonec cítíc se šlechetně. "Možná je to jen přemrštěnou loajalitou," Uvědomila si, že to tak skutečně myslela. Těžko jste mohli někoho vinit za to, že miloval svou rodinu a chtěl ji chránit. I ona sama udělala za ta léta pár sporných věcí, aby pomohla své rodině a přátelům.

Kupodivu vypuknul smíchy. "Ještě mě nikdo nikdy neobvinil, že jsem přemrštěně loajální, ale dík. Ještě chvíli a nikdo mi nebude říkat zbabělec." Věnoval jí hodnotící pohled. "Nejsi, jaká bych očekával."

Hermiona nadzvedla obočí. "Ty něco očekáváš od lidí, kteří do tebe vráží?"

Jeho oči klouzaly po její postavě, dávajíc jasně najevo, že očekával. To byl ten problém, když jste byli ježibaba uvězněná v těle nymfy. Lidé od vás očekávali, že budete nymfa a Hermiona neměla ani ponětí, jak jí být - nebo spíš tušila, že vážně nechtěla být jednou z nich.

"Takže, jak se jmenuješ?" zeptal se.

Zatřásla hlavou. "Víš, že to ti nesmím říct."

Jeho ret se znovu zkroutil způsobem, že měla Hermiona pocit, že by si měla vzpomenout. "Tak mi dej prostě jakékoliv jméno."

Zauvažovala. "Lethe."

"To je divné jméno," poznamenal.

"No, je to jméno nymfy." Překřížila ruce a skutečně se cítila jako velmi praštěná nymfa, která znala kousek starověké mytologie. Mytologie si sice v kouzelnickém světě tolik necenili, ale to neznamenalo, že ji neznali. Jen ji viděli trochu jinak než mudlové a měli vlastní verze některých bájí a Hermionu docela bavilo porovnávat to. Ne jen to, mohla by pravděpodobně napsat tezi na téma společenských, náboženských a kulturních vlivů na každou maličkou podobnost a rozdíl mezi dnešní společností mudlů a kouzelníků a, proboha, byla právě praštěná bez ohledu na to, co měla na sobě za kostým.

Naklonil hlavu. "Jaký druh nymfy?"

Musela použít kratší verzi, aby ji nemohl nařknout z praštěnosti. "Pracuje v podsvětí. Ti, kteří se napijí z řeky Lethe, budou oproštěni od smrtelného života."

Něco v těch falešných modrých očích zazářilo. "Myslím, že to by se mi líbilo."

Nejdřív to Hermiona tak úplně nepochopila, ale pak si náhle uvědomila, co tím myslel a otevřela ústa na protest, že to nemyslela jako nabídku a že rozhodně nedojde na žádné pití jakéhokoliv druhu. Potom si všimla kousku veselí v jeho očích a v linii jeho rtů. Tropil si z ní žerty? Zamračila se.

"Nejsi na to zvyklá," řekl a zněl zvědavě. "Nejsi zvyklá, aby s tebou někdo flirtoval."

Zčervenala a nezbývalo jí než doufat, že kouzlo aspoň zakryje část jejích rozpaků. Na čase změnit téma. "A jak ti mám říkat já?"

Pokrčil rameny. "Co je obyčejné mudlovské jméno?"

"John?" navrhla.

Škubl sebou. "To nezní tak pěkně jako Lethe, že?"

"Myslela jsem, že podle tebe je Lethe divné jméno."

"To ano, divné, ale pořád pěkné."

Jo, jo. Musel to říct. "John je obyčejné ale... obyčejné," odpověděla.

"A přesně to jsem po tobě chtěl, že?" v očích mu zajiskřilo pobavením. "Nechceš být tady," náhle dodal.

To sdělení ji zastihlo nějak nepřipravenou. "Hm, ale jistě že chci. Vedeme dokonale příjemný-"

"Nemyslím, že se mnou nechceš mluvit. Mám na mysli tady jako na večírku. Pojď." Popadl ji za ruku a táhl ji směrem ke dveřím.

"Co děláš?" zeptala se a nebyla si docela jistá, jestli by měla namítat nebo ne. Nejspíš by měla, ale co by konkrétně mohl udělat tak špatného na této obrovské párty?

**Kapitola 2**

"Lidi začínají být přiopilí," řekl, když se proplétali kolem páru velmi skutečně vypadajících kentaurů. Nejspíš _byli_ skuteční. Taky před chvílí viděla nějaké skřety a téměř jistě jednoho z nich znala. "Brzy začnou být nepříjemní," pokračoval. "Obzvláště jistí muži, kterým se bude zamlouvat jejich anonymita a tvoje... vnady. Domnívám se, že buď tě vážně odpuzuji nebo o tento druh pozornosti nestojíš vůbec."

"A ty samozřejmě předpokládáš, že mě neodpuzuješ."

Dorazili k chodbě, která podle všeho patřila k soukromé části sídla a on se na ni otočil s arogantním pohledem. "Samozřejmě."

To byli vážně všichni čistokrevní tak domýšliví? "Podle čeho tak usuzuješ?" zeptala se a překřížila si ruce na hrudi.

"Jsi tady, ne?" Natáhl se za svými zády a otevřel dveře, které vedly do místnosti, o které si byla jistá, že v ní neměli co dělat, ale než stihla cokoliv říct, natáhl se, popadl ji, vtáhl ji dovnitř a zavřel za nimi dveře.

"Předpokládáš toho hodně," okomentovala to suše a divila se, jak bylo možné, že o tomto místě věděl.

Jeho ret se zkroutil. Zdálo se, že to dělá často. "Už jsem tady předtím byl," nabídl ji odpověď na nevyřčenou otázku. "Navíc jsou si tato sídla navzájem velmi podobná. Klidně se uvolni, zrovna _tohle_ nepředpokládám. Kdyby mi šlo o tohle, nebyl by problém najít ochotnou čarodějku, které by nevadilo pro jednu noc si užívat své krásy a podělit se o své... vnady."

Potíž byla v tom, že měl pravdu. Pro Hermionu bylo očividné, že lidé využívali své převleky, aby učinili za dost svým více požitkářským stránkám. "O co ti teda jde?" zeptala se a jala se prozkoumávat místnost. Vypadalo to jako jakási soukromá knihovna, složená z pár polic knih, velkého pohodlně vypadajícího nábytku a krbu. Hodilo by se podotknout, že zrovna dnes večer by _tuto _místnost nevyhledal. S rozhodnutím, že ona osobně by byla mnohem raději tady než venku mezi stovkami nalitými čarodějkami a kouzelníky vyhledávajícími povrchní uspokojení, přešla k pohovce a usadila se.

Pokrčil rameny a vstoupil za ní do místnosti. "Možná si s tebou jen rád povídám."

Protočila oči v sloup. "Ano. Přesně _to_ muži vyhledávají na večírcích. Někoho, s kým by si mohli povídat. Tyhle šaty na tebe jistě přímo křičeli 'holka na pokec'."

Když se na něj znovu podívala, překvapilo ji, že vypadal mírně rozmrzele. "Víš, jak jednoduché je najít sex a jak těžké je najít někoho, s kým bych si mohl normálně popovídat? Nemluvě o nemožnosti najít někoho, s kým by se dalo dělat obojí."

Hermiona znovu uhnula pohledem. Věděla. Kvůli špatnému dorozumívání selhal její vztah s Ronem. Zapomínala mluvit, on zapomínal přimět ji poslouchat a vedli tak rozdílné životy, že najednou nebyli víc než cizinci, kteří sdíleli stejný byt. Přesto to bylo těžké, když se odstěhoval a nadobro ji opustil.

Samozřejmě rozpad svého vztahu nikde rozhlašovala, takže většina lidí, kteří ji neznali až tak dobře, si stále myslela, že byli spolu. Nijak jim nevyvracela jejich domněnku, pouze vždy, když se o tom někdo zmínil, tak předstírala, že neslyšela. Nemuseli o tom vědět. Nemuseli ji litovat. Malfoy by ji samozřejmě nelitoval, jen by do ní neustále rýpal, že si nedokázala udržet pozornost dokonce ani někoho, jako je Ron. Zvolila si nedat mu k tomu příležitost tím, že jeho předpoklady neopravovala.

"Podle výrazu na tvé tváři bych hádal, že víš přesně, o čem mluvím," řekl její společník, když si k ní přisedl. "Takže, co se stalo?"

"To je poněkud osobní, nemyslíš?" zamumlala Hermiona.

"Ano, a já si dám pozor, abych nikomu nevyprávěl, co mi řekla cizí holka, jejíž jméno nebo tvář vůbec neznám."

Hermiona pokrčila rameny a dala mu za pravdu. "Nedostatky v komunikaci zničily můj poslední vztah."

Nadzvedl obočí. "Takže ne nedostatek sexu?"

Cítila, jak se ruměnec dere od jejího krku nahoru. "To taky, když na to přijde," zamumlala a skutečně netoužila, aby vyslechl i tuto část.

"Takže to byl idiot, co nedokázal poslouchat?" osmělil se.

"Ne tak docela," odpověděla Hermiona a povzdechla si. "Byla jsem tak posedlá tím, po čem jsem toužila, že jsem opomněla vážit si toho, co už jsem měla. A tak jsem o to nakonec přišla. Myslím, že jsem si závažnost našich problémů pořádně neuvědomila, dokud se neodstěhoval. Řekl, že už nám to neklape měsíce. Já si prostě... nikdy nevšimla, jak nešťastný byl. Myslela jsem, že se vše napraví, jakmile dosáhnu svých cílů. Mýlila jsem se."

"To je nefér, že? Někteří to mají tak snadné, zatímco my ostatní..."

Zavrtěla hlavou. "Podle mě to nikdo nemá snadné. Někteří z nás se jen musí víc snažit. O dost víc."

"Takže, ty ho teda chceš zpátky?"

Hermiona se zarazila. Chtěla? Už neměla ani ponětí. Byla pravda, že byla osamělá a chyběl jí někdo, ke komu by se v noci vracela domů, ale chtěla se vracet domů k _Ronovi_? "Nejspíš ne," povzdechla si nakonec. "Myslím...myslím, že jsem byla prostě zvyklá na představu nás dvou spolu."

"Síla zvyku," zamumlal s mírným úsměvem. "Pracuji s takovou ženskou. Fakt otravnou. Myslí si, že má důvod cítit se nešťastná, protože její práce zatím není taková, jakou by si přála, a chtěla by to všechno urychlit. Ale přitom má vše, na čem záleží. To je pro ni nejspíš dobré, ale vážně mám chuť ji uškrtit za to, že to nevidí."

Hermiona si nemohla pomoct a trochu se zahihňala. Lidé s dokonalými životy opravdu _byli_ otravní. Přesto se rozhodla pokusit se být férová. "Je lidskou přirozeností zaměřit se na to, co nemáme. Nikdo si skutečně neuvědomí, co má, dokud o to nepřijde. Možná bys měl _ty_ být šťastnější kvůli tomu, co už _máš_."

Odfrkl si. "A to by mělo být co? Teda, nehladovím. Mám peníze. Ale dokonce i tohle vypadá jako další věc, co mě táhne ke dnu - lidi ode mě vždy něco očekávají a já nemám žádnou skutečnou motivaci cokoliv udělat. Proč vlastně pracovat, když to nepotřebuješ a nic tě nezajímá?"

"A to tady pro tebe skutečně nic není? Vůbec nic, o co by ses zajímal?"

Zamračil se a pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. "Moje rodina se odstěhovala. Nemám žádné kamarády. Obvykle skončím s typem dívek, které se na mě nelepí zrovna díky mé působivé osobnosti. Nepotřebuji nic hmotného. Ale také nemám nikoho, s kým bych se podělil o to, co mám. Kdykoliv se ke mně někdo přiblíží, musím se poohlížet po postranních úmyslech. Přál bych si, abych aspoň jednou žádné nenašel. Chci tím říct, ne že bych už na to nebyl zvyklý, ale, nakonec, není nic, co bych chtěl dělat a nikdo, s kým bych to chtěl dělat. To je deprimující."

"Takže máš peníze a to je tak vše."

Nadzvedl obočí a otočil hlavu, aby se na ni podíval. "Vsadím se, že zrovna teď znovu zvažuješ to s tím sexem, že?"

"Nebuď hovado," řekla a svraštila nos. "_Někteří_ lidé takto nefungují."

Pokrčil rameny. "_Jsem_ hovado. To je další věc. Vážně nejsem milý člověk... Nikdy mě nikdo neučil, jak jím být, a když jsem se o to párkrát pokoušel, skončilo to katastrofálně. To mi asi se vztahy moc nepomůže, co?"

"Nevypadáš tak zle," odporovala mu.

"To je tím, že nevíš, kdo jsem a tudíž neočekáváš, že budu... já. Není to tak, že bych chtěl být parchant, ale když se muž střetne s odmítnutím, tak se naučí držet si odstup... ."

"Kdo tě odmítl?" Bylo zvláštní, jak poutavé bylo mluvit s tímto cizincem.

Odvrátil hlavu. "Nevím," zamumlal. "Nikdo konkrétní. Jen... Párkrát jsem se pokoušel navázat spojení a nikdy to nevyšlo. Stejně by nikdy nedokázali zapomenout, kdo jsem. Když jsem řekl, že jsem uvažoval o randění s někým nečistokrevným... Nemyslel jsem to jen tak všeobecně. Jednu dobu jako dítě jsem měl opravdu rád jednu mudlovskou dívku. Ale ona si nikdy ani nevšimla, že jsem se svým vlastním lehce pomateným způsobem pokoušel být k ní milý. Prostě mě nenáviděla z principu stejně jako... jako každý, kdo není posedlý penězi a nadutostí. Nikdy jsem neměl šanci s ní ani s žádnou podobnou. Nikdo si nevšiml, jak se snažím, takže jsem prostě přestal a začal je odmítat dřív, než oni mohly odmítnout mě. Předpokládám, že tak to bylo nejlepší, když uvážím, že většina z nich byla během války na opačné straně. Nesnesl bych pomyšlení, že proti nim mám bojovat, ale i tak bych to udělal, kdybych musel. I proti ní."

"To je smutné."

"Nepotřebuji, abys mě litovala."

Na sekundu se zamyslela. "Taky že ne."

Střelil po ní pohledem, který dal jasně najevo, že jí nevěří.

"Děti mohou být hloupé a kruté a ty sis nejspíš nezasloužil, co jsi dostal, ale v konečném výsledku jsme všichni odpovědní za své vlastní činy. Sám jsi řekl, že bys proti nim klidně bojoval a v tom případě bylo lepší, že o tobě nesmýšleli jako o příteli. Když nechceš být mizera, tak nebuď. Když chceš, aby byli lidé tví přátelé, tak buď ty přítel pro ně. Přátelé nebojují proti přátelům."

Povzdechl si. "Není to tak jednoduché."

"Občas ano."

Zamračil se na ni. "Neměla bys mě poklepat po ruce a souhlasit, že se proti mě svět spiknul?"

"Myslela jsem, že jsi nechtěl lítost."

"No tak jsem lhal."

Vyprskla smíchy nad jeho úsečným tónem. Ať už byl kdokoliv, byl vážně neobyčejný. "Ach, no tak," řekla a opřela se zády do pohovky. "Nemůžeš přece našpulit rty a čekat, že tě okamžitě polituji a nabídnu ti, aby ses opřel o má ňadra a nechal se utěšit."

"Proč ne?" zeptal se a zadíval se na ni, aniž by se snažil skrýt křivý úsměv na své tváři nebo kam přesně se díval. Instinktivně překřížila ruce přes svou příliš odhalenou hruď. "Mohl bych ti dokonce ukázat, co všechno by mě ještě utěšilo.

Převrátila očima. "Prima. Teď se chováš jako obyčejný spratek."

Jeho oči se lehce rozšířily. "Au."

Nedokázala určit, jestli to myslel vážně, nebo ne, takže na něj jen nejistě zírala. Onen okamžik nejistoty byl příliš dlouhý okamžik, než aby dokázal udržet vážnou tvář a ona zjistila, že ji rozezlilo, že by ji vážně nechal myslet si, že se ho dotkla. "Styď se, teď _jsi_ vážně spratek!"

Mírně pokrčil rameny. "Možná jen chci, abys mě utěšila."

"Sni dál."

Vykouzlil trochu smutný úsměv. "Já jen že možná. Líbíš se mi. Ty vážně nejsi jako ty ostatní ženy tady, že?"

Pomyslela na čarodějky, které se momentálně 'dělily' o své kostýmy. "To doufám, že ne."

"Taky si nemyslím, že ano. I přes tvou velmi nemilosrdnou neochotu nechat mě opřít se o tvá ňadra, vypadá to, že mi rozumíš... ale možná si to jen namlouvám."

"Myslím, že ti rozumím," zamumlala. " Akorát si myslím, že by ses měl víc snažit."

Zhluboka si povzdychl. "Možná máš pravdu. Občas se pokouším, víš. Nebo bych se aspoň chtěl pokusit. Před pár měsíci jsem nastoupil do nové práce a chtěl jsem být přátelský. Jenže se to tak nějak... lépe řekne, než udělá. Řekl bych, že starých zvyků se zbavuje těžko. A lidi už ví, kdo a co jsem... Netrvalo dlouho a vše bylo opět tak, jak to bylo vždy. Já vážně chtěl jenom -to je fuk."

"Co?"

"Nic."

"No, teď už mi to musíš říct."

Zavrtěl hlavou. "O nic nejde. Jen jsem tak trochu doufal ve více přátelské vztahy v práci, to je vše. Nevyplnilo se to."

"No, možná pořád ještě můžete být přáteli."

Usmál se a pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. "Co? Slečna Dokonalá z ničeho nic zapomene, že mě nenávidí, a pozve mě na svou svatbu? To sotva. Je v tom víc než ti můžu říct."

"Lidé se mění," trvala Hermiona na svém. "A většina lidí je ochotna poskytnout druhou šanci, když tě uvidí vynakládat úsilí."

"Nejsem si jistý, že chci, aby to kdokoliv viděl."

To Hermionu na chvíli zastavilo. "Heh?"

"Už je to příliš dávno, Lethe. Tolik se toho v průběhu let stalo. Nechci, aby lidi viděli, jaký jsem ubožák. Nechci, aby ve mně viděli někoho, kdo se usilovně pokouší změnit, protože je osamělý a chce, aby ho měli rádi. Pořád mám svou hrdost, víš, a taky potřebuji být stále sám sebou."

"Vážně máš tak nutkavou potřebu lézt lidem na nervy?" zeptala se zdviženým obočím.

Ušklíbl se. "Ano."

Když nejevil potřebu to dál rozvést, protočila Hermiona panenky. "Takže ty v podstatě podrážíš klukům nohy a holky takáš za culíky? Fakt vyspělé."

Jeho oku se dostalo rozpustilého záblesku. "Ale ono to funguje. Některé holky dokonce zaberou na tahání za culík. Když jsi milý, tak si tě nevšimnou, ale když jsi hajzl, všechny se kolem tebe nahrnou a buď se tě snaží zkrotit nebo přijít na to, jak tě napravit. Samozřejmě, jakmile si jednou uvědomí, že já se nenapravuji snadno, tak nejspíš znovu prchnou, nebo možná zůstanou pro ty velmi lákavé miliony galeonů, které napraví naprosto všechno, co je podle nich s tím chlapem špatně."

"A to je druh děvčat, po kterých toužíš?" zeptala se suše. "To zní zdravě."

Byl chvíli zticha. "Byla by to s tebou hračka, Lethe? Máš ráda, když jsou tví muži hodní?"

"Jasan," řekla bez zaváhání, ale taky se jí nelíbilo, kam by tohle mohlo vést. "Přímo svaté."

"Ne, nemáš," řekl potichu a studoval ji s nevyzpytatelným výrazem. "Určitě by ses nespokojila s hodným. Jistě, líbí se ti, když je kouzelník hodný někde hluboko uvnitř, zabijáci koťat nejsou pro tebe, ale to mimořádné vzrušení... potřebuješ někoho, kdo by si tě udržel omotanou kolem prstu, jinak ztratíš zájem. Potřebuješ výzvu a někoho, vedle koho se nebudeš _ty_ cítit _příliš_ dobrá. Vsadím se, že tvůj ex měl pár svých ne-až-tak-dobrých sklonů."

Hermiona zakroutila hlavou. "Ne, mýlíš se. Nikdy jsem nebyla s jedním z těch takzvaných _záporáků_. Ro -uh, můj _ex_ je velmi hodný člověk."

"Nikdy jsi ani nefantazírovala, jaké by to bylo dělat nezbednosti s někým, kdo by nemusel být hodný?" zeptal se a jeho hlas se stával nižší a hlubší. "S někým, koho bys nemohla ovládat? S někým, kdo by ti nemusel následující den poslat sovu? S někým, kdo by ti docela jistě obrátil život naruby a přiměl tě _zbožňovat_ to?"

Otevřela ústa, aby to popřela, ale učinila tak pouze o zlomek vteřiny později než pozdě a jeho úšklebek ji na to upozornil. "Ať už si myslíš, že děláš cokoliv, přestaň!" zformulovala nakonec. "Mám ráda vyspělé, zodpovědné muže a nikdy bych nesnila o -"

"Nic nedělám," přerušil ji, ba dokonce se pro ni natáhl a stáhl si ji do svého klína. "Přinejmenším nic, co bys nechtěla. Můžeš se skrývat za maskou a falešným jménem, ale tvé oči tě stejně prozradí."

Zatřásla hlavou a vydrápala se do o něco důstojnější pozice, takže skončila rozkročmo nad ním. "Ne, já ne-" začala a mírně se o něj zapřela, aby se od něj dostala pryč.

Políbil ji. Šokovalo ji to, přestože by vážně nemělo. Jejím tělem proběhla vlna -_vzrušení_... To bylo zvrácené. Byli dva cizinci, kteří ani neznali jméno nebo tvář toho druhého. Neměli to vůbec co dělat! Jeho ruce rozhodně neměly co dělat na jejích stehnech, neměly ji přidržovat na místě, zatímco se jeho palce pohybovaly v pomalých, úžasných kruzích na její holé kůži.

Jenže ona nebyla políbena už víc měsíců, než stálo za to počítat, a byl to příliš dobrý pocit na to, aby to jen tak uťala.

Jeho rty zlehka hladily ty její, popírajíc tak jakýkoliv nátlak. Jeho jazyk obkresloval obrys jejích rtů, dožadoval se vstupu a pozorně prozkoumával, jakmile jej vpustila. Do ničeho ji nenutil; měla pocit, že ho mohla kdykoliv odtlačit a on by ji nechal jít.

Věděla, že si nejspíš její odezvu vyloží špatně, ale zrovna teď ji to nezajímalo. Chtěla si jen pamatovat, jaké to bylo, když se svět přestal točit. Chtěla si pamatovat, jaké to bylo cítit se chtěná. Co na tom záleželo, že chtěl někoho s dokonalými černými, hladkými loknami, smaragdově zelenýma očima a perleťovou pokožkou -jakoby s tou kráskou _splynula_ a byl to opojný zážitek.

Unikl mu nízký zvuk plný frustrace a potřeby a stáhl si ji blíž, než prohloubil polibek. Věděla, že by jej měla zastavit. Věděla, že to nemohlo vést k ničemu dobrému. _Nechtěla_ někoho, kdo cítil potřebu být 'zlý' a on by nechtěl nudnou, ambicemi hnanou Hermionu Grangerovou, které to neklapalo dokonce ani s někým tak loajálním a spolehlivým, jako byl Ron Weasley.

Takže, jak jinak, ovinula své ruce polem něj, zablokovala veškeré myšlenky, soustředila se jen na pocity.

Jedna jeho ruka putovala níž po jejích zádech, přitáhla ji blíž, zatímco druhá směřovala čím dál výš po jejím stehnu a brala sebou i její šaty. Nezarazila ho. Byla do toho tak ponořená, že sotva zvládala dýchat. Její puls běžel jako o závod a ona si stěží pamatovala na vlastní jméno. Oh, Merline, jestli takto líbali _záporáci_, bude je vážně muset začít vyhledávat.

Nakonec přestal a trochu se odtáhl. Dost na to, aby mohl mluvit. "Kdy ses chystala mě zastavit?" zeptal se hlasem plným potlačené touhy a s očima... už se nezdály být tak falešné navzdory jejich jasné barvě.

"Nevím," odpověděla po pravdě.

Zakroutil hlavou, snad trochu smutně. "Jen jsem tě provokoval. Oba víme, že to nechceš udělat. Ne takto. Ne když nejsi sama sebou."

Věděla to, ano. Ale její tělo ne. Sklonila hlavu k jeho krku a nechala běžet svůj jazyk podél žíly, která byla zrovna velmi viditelná. Zasyčel, přitiskl ji k sobě, aby jí dal jasně najevo, jak jeho tělo oproti jejímu reagovalo. Nebyl to vůbec špatný pocit. Cítila sílu, kterou nad ním měla, stejně jako sílu, kterou měl on nad ní. To by se mohlo stát návykovým. "Záleží na tom?" zeptala se chraplavě a znovu jej políbila na ústa. " Není to součástí toho být zlý, nestarat se?"

Pár vteřin se zdálo, že zapomněl na své námitky, ale pak náhle bylo teplo jeho těla pryč a ona seděla na pohovce sama, zatímco on stál o pár stop dál, vypadajíc frustrovaně ale odhodlaně.

"Ne," řekl, obojí, oči i vlasy, měl divoké. "Kdybych chtěl rychlý sex s nějakou cizinkou, vybral bych si pro to někoho s lepšími předpoklady. Už jsem ti to říkal. Nechci to udělat."

Cítila se trochu dotčeně ale z velké části jen... zmateně a rozpačitě. "Ty mě nechceš?"

"Chci. Vyjdi si se mnou ve své pravé podobě. Možná po pár schůzkách bychom to mohli nechat zajít dál někde, hlavně ne _tady_. Možná bychom si dokonce řekli svá skutečná jména. Nechci, aby to byla další... rychlovka. Unavuje mě žít takto."

Zamrkala. "Nazvala jsem tě spratkem a potom jsi mě políbil a potom odmítl mít se mnou sex... a teď mě zveš na _rande_?"

"Vypadá to, že spolu dokážeme mluvit a ten polibek..." Polknul. "Nemůžu tě jen tak nechat odsud odejít a už tě nikdy nevidět."

"Já myslím…" zamumlala, zmatek se vytratil a místo něj rostla panika. Tohle nebyla ona. Možná byl ochotný risknout ukázat jí sám sebe, ale ona nebyla jako dívky, na které byl zvyklý, nebyla jako dívky, které by se převlékly za nymfu, nosily by tyto vyzývavé šaty a muchlovaly se s naprostým cizincem. Byl by zklamaný.

"Takže, jak se jmenuješ?" zeptal se a jeho hlas opět zchraplavěl.

Zavrtěla hlavou. Nemohla mu to říct. Všechno by to pokazilo.

"Bylo by pro mě snazší kontaktovat tě, kdybych měl tvé jméno, pravděpodobně i adresu," poznamenal jemně. "Dost možná nepůjde poslat sovu 'dívce, která si říkala Lethe na ministerském maškarním bále'."

"Já... nemůžu," zamumlala a znovu zatřásla hlavou. "Promiň."

Zamračil se. "Nemůžeš nebo nechceš?"

"Nemůžu... nechci... není to jedno?"

Zatnul čelist a jeho výraz zkameněl. "Takže bys se mnou klidně _měla_ sex, ale nemáš zájem o obyčejné rande. Obávám se, že jsem tě považoval za jinou osobu. To se stává, když se nemáš čeho chytit a lidé fingují, kým ve skutečnosti jsou."

Hermiona otevřela ústa dokořán. "Já nic nehrála!"

"Vážně není mnoho důvodů, proč by někdo tak neúprosně odmítal prozradit svou totožnost. Což nejspíš znamená, že je tady někdo, kdo by o tom neměl vědět. Přítel. Možná dokonce manžel. Ty většinou moc nepotěší, když _randíš_ s někým jiným, že?"

"Nikdo takový není," řekla tiše.

"Tak proč jsi mě vodila za nos?"

Zavrtěla hlavou.

"To je vážně tak těžké si představit, že bych tě mohl chtít znovu vidět? Nebo je vážně tak jednoduché zapomenout na všechno, co jsem ti řekl?"

"Vždyť to ani nejsem já. Vždyť mě ani neznáš."

"_Rád_ bych tě poznal. O tom to celé je!"

"Ne, nebyl bys rád."

"To rozhodnutí je snad na mě, ne?"

"Rád bys poznal _Lethe_. Já nejsem Lethe. A ani ty nejsi John."

"Možná si jen namlouváš, že nejsi Lethe. Možná nejsi ve skutečnosti taková, jaká si myslíš."

"Já vím přesně, kdo jsem, _Johne_, ale ty ne."

"Pomohlo by, kdybych ti řekl své jméno jako první?"

"Ne. Nechci ho znát."

"Protože pak bych mohl být skutečná osoba a ne jen nějaký cizinec, s kterým bys mohla být a druhý den na něj zapomenout, protože už mu nikdy nebudeš muset čelit."

"To není fér."

Odvrátil pohled. "Fajn. Pokud chceš tohle... Myslím, že tě nemůžu nutit."

Hermiona nevěděla, co na to říct. Přála si, aby mohla věřit, že by mezi nimi mohlo něco _být_, ale raději bude mít přízrak dnešní noci, než zdrcující zklamání zítra. Ano, měl pár sklonů k spratkovství, ale celkově působil sladce a upřímně. Což jistí muži byli přesně jednu noc a pak už nikdy víc.

Postavila se na nohy a chystala se odejít, když ji zastavila ruka na jejím rameni. "Jen ještě jeden polibek?" zamumlal jí do ucha.

Mírně zmatená, nekladla žádný odpor, když ji otočil a překryl její rty svými. Její oči se zavřely, když se zase jednou cítila naživu. Chemie mezi nimi fungovala, to se nedalo zapřít.

Vzrušení z nepoznaného, odůvodnila si to logicky.

Jeho ruka použila pouze ten nejemnější kousek tlaku na její záda, aby ji přitiskl blíž, a jeho polibek stoupal na síle. Bylo těžké myslet, ale část Hermiony přemítala, proč ji takto líbal, když to očividně dnes v noci nehodlal nechat zajít dál a ona se odmítla znovu s ním setkat.

Potom jeho druhá ruka odstrčila jedno z ramínek na jejích šatech, odhalujíc tak její rameno a vrch jejího prsa a její podezíravost vzrostla. Co to dělá? Rozhodl se z toho prostě vytěžit, co může? Její oči se otevřely a upřely se na hodiny na krbové římse. Byla skoro půlnoc. Všechna kouzla krásy automaticky zmizí o půlnoci. Rozptyloval ji, zdržoval ji tu, takže se její identita pro něj odhalí.

Pokoušel se ji zmanipulovat, pomocí lstí ji přimět odhalit se mu, předstíráním, že chce tohle.

Měl v plánu zjistit, kdo je, i proti její vůli. Poprvé vytušila, že měl možná bezcitné sklony. Totožnost byla pro něj překážka a on tu překážku hodlal odstranit.

A postupem času vše zničit.

S bodnutím zrady se od něj odtlačila, nejspíš s více silou, než bylo potřeba, a řekla, "Už musím jít."

Poskytlo jí to jisté uspokojení, když viděla, že mu to trvalo pár vteřin, než naspřádal dost myšlenek k odpovědi. Alespoň nebyl imunní k vlastním pletichám. "Myslel jsem, že to chceš."

"Čas vypršel." Neobtěžovala se zastírat, že odhalila jeho záměr.

On, na oplátku, nevynaložil žádné úsilí zastírat, o co se pokoušel. "Doufal jsem, že si toho nevšimneš."

"Řeknu ne, tak mě prostě donutíš?" zeptala se chladně, ramínko umístila zpět na své místo a urovnala si šaty jak nejlépe dovedla, s pocitem podivného zklamání. Uvědomila si, že doufala, že se mýlila.

"Nechápu, proč se tak bojíš ukázat mi, kdo jsi. Mě to nebude vadit a jestli je to jediné, co tě od toho zadržuje... ."

"Ihned se chystám k odchodu." Znovu se k němu otočila zády.

"Ve středu," řekl, čímž ji přiměl zastavit se ve dveřích. "Většinu dne budu v Příčné ulici. Vedle Gringottových je kavárna, kde budu většinu odpoledne pracovat a nejspíš až do noci. Já, hm, v kanceláři se mi nepracuje dobře a nemám důvod jít domů. Měla bys mě snadno poznat i bez popisu vzhledu. Budu ten, co je sám. Pracovat. Čekat na tebe."

"Proč bych tam měla být?" zeptala se.

"Je to za čtyři dny. Do té doby se snad rozhodneš, že se tě nechytám proklít. Ale prosím, jestli tam dojdeš a nebude se ti líbit, koho uvidíš, neotoč se na podpatku, aniž bys mi to přinejmenším dala vědět. I kdybych se ti na první pohled nezalíbil."

Zavrčela cosi neutrálního.

"Prosím, přijď tam."

Chvíli se kousala do rtu. "Možná."

Zaslechla ho vypustit dech v dlouhém povzdechu. Vážně chtěl, aby tam byla. Možná byla hloupá, že ho nechtěla poznat. Pohlédla na hodiny - zbývalo už jen pár minut. Otevřela dveře. Čtyři dny byli možná dost na to, aby se stihla přesvědčit, že to může fungovat, ale čtyři minuty rozhodně nestačily.

Spěchala pryč z místnosti a pryč z pozemků, aby se mohla přemístit do svého bytu. Ve chvíli, kdy se znovu zjevila, ucítila mizet kouzlo krásy.

Zpět k svému vlastnímu já.

**Kapitola 3**

V jejím zorném poli se objevila ruka. Hermiona pohlédla na jejího majitele a povzdechla si. "Co chceš?"

"Tu zprávu," odpověděl Malfoy slizce.

"Řekl jsi, že ji budeš chtít až v úterý!"

"Ano, jenže jsem si vědom, že už ji máš."

Hermiona se zamračila a předala mu zprávu.

Zavrtěl hlavou. "Jako vždy předvídatelná, Grangerová... Ty si prostě nemůžeš pomoct, že?"

"Nevím o tom, že by sis_ ty_ na to stěžoval."

"Samozřejmě ne. Činí to můj život značně snazším, že jsi tak neurotická ohledně práce, takže si nemůžeš dát pauzu ani na minutku."

"_Nejsem_ ohledně práce neurotická!"

"Ale jistě, že jsi. Bylo to tak už na škole. Vždy jsi stresovala, protože jsi nedokázala dělat vše najednou, a věřila jsi, že by to byl konec světa, kdybys neznala každý malý detail. Je to docela zázrak, že jsi vůbec vzhlédla dost dlouho na to, aby sis nabrnknula toho svého Weaslíka."

"Jmenuje se Ron," zasyčela skrz zaťaté zuby.

"A jak se mu daří? Čím že se to živí? Žertovnými předměty?" odfrknul si. "Proč si nesežene skutečnou práci? Nebo se snad snaží vzít si příklad ze svých rodičů a být chudý jak kostelní myš?"

Hermiona překřížila ruce a cítila potřebu ho bránit. "Vlastně se mu daří celkem dobře. Příští měsíc s Georgem otevírají jejich třetí obchod a v současné době si vydělává třikrát tolik, než co by dostával jako Bystrozor."

Malfoy nadzvedl obočí. "Fakt? Takže prostě jenom skrblí? Nemůže utratit pár galeonů na svou nastávající a koupit jí něco na sebe, aby nemusela nosit…"

Udělal jakýsi neurčitý posunek. "Tohle."

Hermiona zrudla více hněvem než rozpaky. Na jejím hábitu nebylo nic špatného. Byl černý a praktický a navíc neviděla nikde poblíž moc lidí. "Řekla jsem mu, aby si své peníze šetřil," řekla uštipačně. "Vytěží z toho mnohem víc, když to do něčeho dlouhodobě investuje, než když to utratí za nějaké kraviny."

Ušklíbl se. "Prosím, neříkej mi, že jsi mu tohle pověděla právě po tom, co ti dal dárek."

Její ruměnec se rozšířil. Jak to mohl uhodnout?

Jeho úšklebek zvětšil. "A tys ho přinutila to vrátit? Je mi toho ubohého chlápka skoro líto."

Zaškaredila se, protože se jí nelíbilo, kam to vedlo. "Nemohl si to dovolit. Bylo to předražené. Samozřejmě, že to musel vrátit."

"Takže, tvůj snoubenec se z ničeho nic rozhodl pořídit ti ohromný dárek, aby ti dokázal svou lásku, dal ti něco, co si ve skutečnosti ani nemohl dovolit, z čehož vyplývá, že se kvůli tomu musel bez pár věcí obejít, a ty jsi to odmítla s řečmi o penězích a investicích, místo abys to gesto přijala jako normální člověk? Teď už mi ho _je_ líto. Prosím, vyřiď mu mou upřímnou soustrast."

Odloudal se pryč a zanechal za sebou Hermionu v šokovaném stavu. Stalo se to docela nedávno, a hned po tom se všechno začalo doopravdy srát. Vždy se domnívala, že se k ní Ron nikdy nepokoušel skutečně přiblížit, jenže on se možná snažil. Možná to bylo prostě v ní. Možná se jí vlastně pokoušel dát najevo, že ji stále miluje, a ona jeho snaze nevěnovala vůbec žádnou pozornost.

Když se vyronily slzy, neměla sílu je zadržet a pro jednou byla vděčná, že se Malfoy vyhýbal práci jako čert kříži.

Co bylo horší? Pohořet ve vztazích nebo pohořet v práci? Hermiona strávila uvažováním nad tím podstatnou část úterního rána. Kdyby si měla vybrat, co by zvolila? Vyšší dobro nebo vlastní štěstí? A dalo se to vůbec takto rozdělit? Chtěla konat dobro. _Potřebovala_ konat dobro. Potřebovala vědět, že je díky ní svět třeba jen o kousek lepším místem.

Ale bylo kvůli tomu nezbytně nutné obětovat svůj osobní život? S Ronem to zvorala, ale teď už aspoň věděla, v čem udělala chybu. Dovedla se z vlastních chyb poučit.

Mohla mít vztah.

Neublížila by jen tak bez příčny sama sobě, kdyby se zítra nesetkala s tím "chci být mudlou" Johnem? Ovšem, třeba se v reálu nebudou přitahovat, ale možná by mohli být alespoň přátelé. Byla by to fakt zbabělost, kdyby se tam prostě neukázala, protože by to _možná _nemuselo klapnout. Možná to byl opravdu příjemný člověk, někdo, díky němuž by její život byl o něco snesitelnější.

Půjde. Stejně potřebuje vrátit svůj kostým.

"Fantazírování během pracovní doby. Bacha, někdo by mohl zpozorovat, že na jeden památný okamžik zrovna nezachraňuješ svět."

Hermiona se zamračila na svou nejméně oblíbenou osobu. Zrovna došla k velmi hlubokomyslným a smysluplným závěrům, jak se opovažuje ji vyrušovat?

Její zachmuření prostě ignoroval. "Chtěl jsem se zeptat, kolik přesně že to bylo na tom večírku ježibab?"

"Jak to mám vědět?"

"No, s kým jiným by ses tam bavila?" Vypadal zamyšleně. "Nemohlo jich být až tak moc. Teda, pár jsem jich viděl, ale vsadil bych se, že polovina z nich byly _skutečné_ ježibaby... Normální lidé se snaží vypadat lépe než obvykle. Tím nechci v žádném případě naznačit, že vypadáš lépe než ježibaba, nikdy bych takto neurazil tvůj zdravý úsudek."

Hermioně unikl povzdech od srdce. Když Malfoy jednou začal, nic ho nedokázalo zastavit. "Máš pravdu, opravdu bych měla přestat fantazírovat a vrátit se k práci. Dík za rozhovor."

Opět byla naprosto ignorována. "Vezmi si Brunhildu z Magické přepravy. Znáš ji, nee? Neuvěřitelně tlustá. Zato neobyčejně šikovná v pečení."

Hermiona na něj upřeně zírala.

"Jo, takže ji fakt znáš." Byl naprosto neúnavný. "Vůbec nepochybuji, že jsi bál opustila před sundáváním masek, poněvadž jsi musela být v posteli do desíti, jinak by ti Ježíšek taky nemusel nadělit pořádné bradavice, nicméně Brunhilda, ach běda, zůstala."

Zajímalo by ji, k čemu to povede.

"Bezva! Spoléhal jsem na to, žes to ještě neslyšela!" posadil se. To bylo velmi špatné znamení. Znamenalo to, že se hodlá zdržet na dýl než na minutu. "Pochop, Brunhilda není nešťastný člověk, přesto je stejně marnivá jako každá čarodějka - pokud nepočítáme tebe - a nechtěla jít za třaskavce, takže podváděla. S malou výpomocí od jednoho milého chlápka z Obrtlé ulice získala kostým, který obsahoval něco víc než jen kouzlo krásy, tedy použila mnoholičnou verzi."

"Má to pointu?"

"Vím, že se nemůžeš dočkat mé duchaplné pointy, ale budeš muset chvíli počkat. Nuže, mnoholičná verze fungovala, jak měla, a ona zažila noc svého života coby překrásná víla, což se pravděpodobně ani neblížilo čemukoliv, co Brunhilda dosud zažila. Nicméně, s jednou věcí nepočítala."

Udělal dramatickou pauzu a probodával Hermionu pohledem, dokud nezakoulela očima a nezeptala se, "No tak s čím teda?"

"Sundávání masek," řekl se spokojeným úšklebkem. "Zeštíhlovací kouzlo jejího převleku pominulo a jelikož byla asi tak šestkrát tlustší, už jí jaksi nepadly její šaty. Jak se nafukovala, tak se páraly a trhaly, až ji zanechaly jen tak v rouchu Evinu, pokusila se schovat za svého manžela, který je hubený jak tyčka, poněvadž zřejmě neoceňuje její pekařské dovednosti. "

"Chudinka," řekla Hermiona suše. "Zato ty jsi musel mít druhé vánoce."

"Byla to prdel," připustil. "Ale Brunhilda byla vždy splachovací. Krom toho, většina lidí mají ji a její koláčky příliš rádi, než aby na ni byli hnusní na delší dobu. Přežije to."

"Stále jsi nedošel ke své pointě."

Jeho úsměv byl pomalý a vypočítavý, což Hermioně vnuklo myšlenku, že čekal jenom na to, až se ho zeptá. "Myslíš, že by šla Brunhilda raději za třaskavce a ušetřila si tak ten potupný okamžik, nebo si myslíš, že kdyby měla výběr, tak by šla zase za vílu?"

"Stále mi nedochází tvá pointa," trvala na svém Hermiona, ačkoliv věděla moc dobře, kam to směřovalo.

"Skrýváš se mezi ježibabami, zatímco ostatní se baví, Grangerová? Čeho se bojíš?"

"Ach, to netuším," řekla Hermiona s povzdechem. "Možná se obávám, že by mě lidi unudili k smrti svými chabými báchorkami a amatérskou psychologií."

Malfoy se jen usmál. Zdál se být naprosto neurážlivý. Bylo to otravné. "Nebo se možná bojíš úspěchu stejně tak jako selhání. No, nebyla by to sranda?"

Věnovala mu svůj nejlepší smrtící pohled.

"Neházej na mě tady zamilované pohledy, co by si pomyslel Weasley? Hybaj do práce!" A konečně vstal a odešel.

Hermiona si povzdechla a připomněla si, že už zbývalo jen pár měsíců a pak už se s Malfoyem nebude muset nikdy setkat. Vůbec nikdy. A pokud náhodou ano, bude ho moct proklít, aniž by dostala vyhazov.

"Takže, bavila jste se svým kostýmem?"

Hermiona věnovala samolibému prodavači mrzutý úsměv. Skutečně neměla ráda, když si lidé mysleli, že to vědí lépe, a něco jí vnutili - obzvlášť, když se nakonec ukázalo, že měli pravdu. To je vždy činilo poněkud nesnesitelnými. "Dalo se to," řekla neutrálně.

Nadzvedl na ni obočí a pochybovačně si ji prohlédl. "Nebavila jste se? Poskytl jsem vám vše, co je potřeba, stačilo vám jen-"

"To naštěstí nepřísluší k vašim povinnostem," zamumlala Hermiona a ignorovala uražený pohled, kterým po ní střelil.

Po předání kraťoučkých šatů do způsobilých rukou vlezlého prodejce, se Hermiona rozhodla, že potřebuje nějak zabít čas, než půjde do kavárny. Jelikož nevěděla, jak s tím časem naložit, rozhodla se jen tak si chvíli prohlížet oblečení. Vedle kostýmů nabízeli také formální oděv. Něco, co by se Hermioně čas od času hodilo, ovšem nemohla si to finančně dovolit. Její mzda stačila sotva na nájemné. Vážně by si měla najít něco jiného, teď když se od ní Ron odstěhoval, ale… Každopádně, rozhlížela se kolem, jestli by stálo za to se sem vrátit a využít jejich dalších služeb, navzdory vlezlému majiteli obchodu.

Původně neměla v plánu odejít z kanceláře tak brzy. Když ovšem Malfoy odešel na oběd, rozhodla se vyplížit, než se vrátí, aby se tak vyhnula jeho výslechu. Nebo spíš _pokud s_e vrátí. S čímž se občas neobtěžoval. Jenomže při její smůle by se _vrátil_,navíc byla příliš rozhozená, než aby cokoliv dodělala."

Zašla trochu hlouběji do obchodu a pokoušela se identifikovat velmi divný kus oblečení, který vypadal jako by někdo spojil kusy látky bez ladu a skladu a měl příliš otvorů, aby padl obyčejné lidské bytosti, když zaslechla vstoupit dalšího zákazníka. Zprvu mu nevěnovala žádnou pozornost, ale pak ji hlas té osoby přišel povědomý a ztuhla.

_No to snad ne! _Nakoukla přes polici a pak se přikrčila. Skvělý, přesně to jí scházelo - aby ji tu Malfoy načapal. Ne že by dělala něco špatného - přece jenom měla pořád polední přestávku -jenže on měl takový zlozvyk dorážet a rýpat do věcí, co mu mohli být šum a fuk, a bez pochyb by si našel způsob, jak ji zesměšnit, kdyby ji tu přistihl.

"Bavil jste se s vaším kostýmem, pane?" zeptal se pracovník celkem falešným tónem. Hermiona si domyslela, že ho musel Malfoy něčím namíchnout. V tom byl dobrý.

"Náramně," odvětil Malfoy bodrým tónem, aby ho rozhněval ještě více.

"To rád slyším," zněla suchá odpověď. "Tak tedy, co přesně na tom bylo tak zábavného? Splynutí s pozadím či snad naprostý nedostatek představivosti, který jste dal jasně najevo?"

"Měl bych vás informovat, že nikdo neměl kostým podobný tomu mému. Byl jsem jedinečný."

"Asi tak jako sněhová vločka."

Hermioně uniklo zachichotání nad uraženým prodavačem a poprvé ji skutečně posedla zvědavost, co to _měl _Malfoy na sobě.

"Hele," řekl Malfoy najednou vážnějším hlasem. "Existuje možnost, že byste mi řekl, kdo si pronajal jiný kostým? Nymfa s tmavými vlasy a zelenýma očima. Stříbrné šaty."

Následovala krátká odmlka, ještě podtrhnutá tichem, jak Hermionino srdce přestalo bít a dech se jí zadrhl v hrdle, protože odmítala to nemožné.

"Víte, že garantujeme naprostou mlčenlivost," řekl pak druhý muž, znějíc trochu zaraženě. "Je mi líto."

"No tak, prokázal byste tím laskavost všem. Dokonce bych se postaral, aby vám to opravdu stálo za to, kdybyste měl zájem."

"Jsem si jistý, že kdyby chtěla vaše nymfa být nalezena, už by se tak stalo," řekl prodavač a zněl rozhořčeně. "Ostatně, půjčili jsme jich tolik, že si stejně nemůžu být zcela jistý."

"Vy víte moc dobře, kdo to byl!" teď zněl podrážděně Malfoy.

"Pokud ji ještě uvidím, můžu jí dát vědět, že jste ji hledal," nabídl muž, hlasem odmítajícím odpor, ovšem jak znala Malfoye, jistě se mu odporu dostane.

Hermiona přestala poslouchat. Hlavně ani neměla začít poslouchat. To byl blbý zlozvyk. Vážně, co si myslela? Udělala pár opatrných kroků vzad. Na tom večírku byla spousta žen převlečených za půvabné bytosti. Nejspíš to byla jen shoda náhod, že tu noc potkal nymfu. Byla to jen shoda náhod, že měl na sobě kostým, který prodavač považoval za fádní.

Hlavou se jí mihlo dalších sto shod náhod, až se Hermioně udělalo mdlo. Sevřela si břicho ze strachu, že se rozloučí s jeho obsahem.

Ne on. _Kdokoliv_ jen ne on.

Lhal jí. Musel. Kupříkladu, mluvil o _pracování. _Haha. To bylo k smíchu. A...a...

Hermiona ucítila ve svých očích slzy.

Oklamal ji. Přiměl ji uvěřit, že by stálo za to ho poznat, že by se s ním třeba mohla stýkat. To teda nemohla. Znala ho dost dobře na to, aby věděla, že nebyl osobou, za kterou se vydával. Kdyby zjistil, že byla Lethe, jen by se jí kvůli tomu posmíval. Tedy pokud se přenese přes skutečnost, že se s ní líbal. A rozzlobil by se, že _ona_ oklamala _jeho_, a stačil by ještě z jejího života udělat peklo na zemi, než odejde. To nemohla připustit.

Nejtišeji a nejnenápadněji, jak dovedla, se pokoušela obejít obchod, aby se mohla vyplížit nepovšimnuta. Nejspíš by bylo bezpečnější prostě počkat, ale měla pocit, že se udusí. Potřebovala na čerstvý vzduch.

Téměř dosáhla dveří, když Malfoy z ničeho nic vzdal svou při a otočil se na podpatku k odchodu. Zamrzla a nevzdávala se naděje, že byl ten druh dravce, který svou kořist viděl, pouze když se hýbala.

"Grangerová?" řekl stále s podtónem hněvu v hlase. "Vracíme kostým ježibaby, co? Víš, většina lidí by si ho napřed svlékla."

Hermioně se velmi nepříjemně sevřel žaludek a musela se přinutit násilím, aby se neschoulila do klubíčka. "Tak pravil hrdopýšek."

Strčil si ruce do kapes a zhoupnul se na patách. "Měli jsme jít za něco, co nejsme, pamatuješ? Proč bych tam šel sám za sebe?"

"A přesto s těmi vtípky o ježibabě nepřestaneš. Buď jí nejsem nebo jsem za ni nešla. Vyber si." Její oči střelily k prodavači, který ji odměnil tím, že se nepokoušel skrýt svůj zájem.

"Chtěla bys jí být," odpověděl prostě Malfoy. "Jen ti dávám za pravdu. Ale jak to snáší Weasley, že se musí vracet domů k ježibabě?"

Hermionin žaludek se opět sevřel a ona se musela kousnout, aby zabránila zasténání. S takovou brzy dostane žaludeční vředy. "Proč... proč se nezeptáš jeho?" přinutila se říct.

Zamračil se a ukročil vzad, přestože mezi nimi bylo dostatek místa. "Budeš zvracet?"

Hermiona se proti své vůli zasmála. "Asi."

Jeho zamračení se prohloubilo a v jeho tváři se na okamžik zračil zmatek. Domnívala se, že se nejspíš chovala trochu divně. "Fajn, drž se dál ode mě," řekl. "Běž domů a nakaž radši toho svého ubožáka."

Hermiona jenom slabě přikývla, když prošel kolem ní a dveřmi. Jít domů, to vůbec neznělo špatně.

Vzhlédla a zachytila pohled prodavače, který na ni nadzvedl obočí. "Takže se tady někdo přece jen bavil."

Hermiona šla pomalu Příčnou ulicí neschopna nashromáždit své smysly dost na to, aby se zvládla přemístit - třebaže by to mělo být jen domů. Možná existovala možnost, že se pletla. Nemohl to být on. Prostě to nemohl být _on_. Vynechme ty povídačky o osamělosti -políbil ji a dotýkal se jí a málem spolu... _ona_ málem...

Nemohla na to ani pomyslet.

Co by se stalo, kdyby došla ke kavárně a on by ji tam uviděl a uvědomil si, kdo byla? Nedovedla si ani představit ten výraz na jeho tváři a tím se její nutkání zvracet ještě zvýšilo.

Přála si, aby sem v prvé řadě vůbec nešla. Kdyby dělala, co měla, a prostě zůstala v práci a zavrhla tuto záležitost jako nevinné povyražení na jednu noc, netížila by teď její mysl tato nepříhodná skutečnost.

Jak se mu jen dokáže znovu podívat do očí?

Vzhlédla a zjistila, že byla blízko ke Gringottům. Co když to bylo fatální nedorozumění a on nakonec nebyl John? Co když na ni zrovna uvnitř kavárny čekal jiný kouzelník?

Musela se ujistit.

Cítíc se jako šmírák se pomalounku doplížila ke kavárně, o které musel mluvit. S vynaložením obrovského úsilí, aby nebyla viditelná zevnitř, potom nakoukla jedním nadměrně velkým oknem. Byla polední přestávka, takže tam momentálně sedělo hodně lidí. Ona však věděla, co hledá, a nezabralo ji to moc dlouho, než zpozorovala v davu blonďatou hlavu. Byl sám a pracoval - což pro ni znamenalo hluboký duševní otřes - avšak co bylo nejhorší, neustále vzhlížel pokaždé, když někdo vstoupil. jako by někoho každou chvíli čekal.

Možná se měl setkat s přítelem, nebo měl schůzku s někým z práce, nebo…

Hermiona sebou zatřásla. Dost teoretizování. Nikdo jiný, kdo by odpovídal Johnovu popisu sebe samého, tam nebyl.

S mírným chvěním udělala pár kroků vzad a pak se přemístila k sobě do bytu.

Následující den ji velmi lákalo poslat sovu, že je nemocná. Hermiona to dokonce málem udělala. Ovšem v poslední chvíli se přistihla a pořádně sama sebe vyplísnila, že je takový zbabělec. Jednou se mu bude muset postavit. Kdyby zůstala doma, jen by oddálila nevyhnutelné a pak by to bylo ještě těžší.

Takže vešla.

Když tam dorazil Malfoy - jak jinak než pozdě - tak znervózněla, že téměř převrhla svůj inkoust. Potom, co ten inkoust vyrovnala, se jí podařilo shodit celý stoh papírů na podlahu. Nesouhlasně se na ni zamračil a ona se jala co nejlépe zakrýt ruměnec, který mohla cítit na svých tvářích, když vyskočila a začala sbírat svitky pergamenu. Pochopitelně jí to zabralo nějakou dobu, než je sesbírala všechny, jelikož se jí třásly ruce.

Jen ji bezhlesně pozoroval. Znervózňovalo ji to. Malfoy měl vždy co říct. Churavěl? To bylo nejvhodnější vysvětlení, jaké dokázala vymyslet, poněvadž ona rozhodně nechtěla, aby to bylo tím, že se to _dozvěděl_.

Nakonec dala své věci do pořádku a znovu si sedla, v nejlepší snaze ignorovat jeho mlčenlivé pozorování. Vydrželo jí to celých pět minut.

"Co?" konečně vybuchla a vzhlédla k němu. Byla opravdu, opravdu vděčná, že se vůbec nepodobal muži, se kterým strávila onu noc. Kdyby ano, mohla by myslet na způsob, jakým jeho ruce hladily její, a jak jeho rty… Ach, Bože. To bylo špatné.

"Proč tu jsi" zeptal se jenom.

"Já… pracuji tady?" spekulovala.

"Jsi nemocná. Běž domů, než někoho okolo sebe nakazíš."

"Nikdo tady poblíž není, kromě nás dvou, a já předpokládám, že ty půjdeš za pár sekund do své kanceláře předstírat na pár hodin, že pracuješ, potom odejdeš a já tě po zbytek dne neuvidím. Vážně si nemyslím, že ode mě něco chytneš."

"A co náš šéf? A všichni ostatní?" naléhal.

Hermiona zakoulela očima. "Šéf tu dneska není. Celý den má schůzky mimo, v překladu zaprodává svou duši komukoliv se špetkou společenského vlivu na úkor nadpřirozených bytostí. Co se týče všech ostatních, no, do této kanceláře za námi chodí tolik lidí, že?

Pokud to nebylo nevyhnutelné, tak sem nikdo nechodil, a oni to oba věděli.

Malfoy si povzdechl. "Prostě běž domů, Grangerová. Vždyť je to úplně jedno, jestli tady dnes budeš nebo ne. Nebude to mít ani ten nejmenší význam. V životě je toho víc, než jenom práce, nemusíš se kvůli ní přetrhnout."

Když se odvrátil, Hermiona si všimla, že jeho tvář vypadala zbědovaně a on působil sklíčeně. Dokonce ji ještě ani neurazil.

Pocítila bodnutí ostnu viny. Nejspíš to nemělo nic společného s 'Lethe'.

Následujících pár dní vzrůstala Hermionina vina a obavy. Malfoy prostě nebyl ve své kůži. Nepokoušel se udělat její život bídným, což byla vlastně změna k lepšímu, jenže ten způsob, jakým se o to nepokoušel. Vypadal prostě ztracený v myšlenkách a většinou byl zabarikádovaný ve své kanceláři.

Mohl se skutečně tak upnout na nějakou neznámou dívku, se kterou se setkal pouze jednou? Vždyť ani nebyla skutečná! Nic z toho nebylo. Ani mluvení nebo líbání. Jen jim stoupla do hlavy anonymita a přinutila je dělat věci, co by jinak neudělali. Toť vše.

Možná v tom bylo něco úplně jiného. Možná… mu právě zemřel jeho domácí mazlíček bazilišek. Jasně. Fakt by měla zapracovat na svých teoriích, šlo to s nimi z kopce.

To tajemství ji rdousilo.

Jenže co s tím mohla dělat? Nemohla mu říct, že to byla ona. Nepřineslo by to nikomu nic dobrého. Rozzlobil by se a rozrušil ještě více a ona by téměř jistě přišla o své místo na Ministerstvu. Ne, muselo to jít vyřešit i jinak.

Z jejího blouznění ji probudila hromada pergamenů pohozená na její stůl. Vylekaně vzhlédla k velmi odhodlaně vypadajícímu Malfoyovi. Prima. Vrátil se k házení práce na její hlavu.

"Kolik toho víš o lidech tady, Grangerová?" zeptal se.

Zamrkala. "Hm, řekla bych, že co je potřeba… Proč?"

Rozvinul pergamen. "Tohle je kompletní seznam hostů té ministerské události. Potřebuji najít každou čarodějku s věkem pod… řekněme čtyřicet… co pracuje tady na Ministerstvu. Pokud nevíš jistě, prostě je označ." Postrčil ten stoh směrem k ní a posadil se na protější stranu stolu, aby se dal sám do práce.

Hermiona hleděla. "Jak jsi to u všech všudy sehnal?"

"Styky. Očividně je jednodušší sehnat seznam hostů oficiální mezinárodního ministerského večírku od diplomata vázaného přísahou k diskrétnosti, než vydolovat jedno prostinké jméno z chlápka, co vlastní obchod s kostýmy v Příčné ulici. To tě vážně přinutí k zamyšlení."

To bylo nanejvýš zneklidňující, vskutku. "Neudělám to," oznámila. "Nespadá to do mých pracovních povinností a já mám na starost opravdovou _práci_."

Střelil po ní roztrpčeným pohledem. "Tvoje _práce_ může počkat. Stejně neděláš na ničem důležitém. Tohle je důležité. Může to něco změnit."

"Co? Sháníš si holku?" Zarazila se. Ačkoliv vyhlídky, že najde cokoliv použitelného, byly nulové, neviděla ráda tu jeho odhodlanou snahu.

Co když na to _přijde_?

"Dalo by se to tak říct," odpověděl roztržitě. Už označil dvanáct žen.

"Nebylo by snazší prostě, víš, pozvat někoho na rande?"

Pod pohledem, který seslal jejím směrem, by klidně mohlo zamrznout i peklo. "Hledám jednu konkrétní čarodějku, Grangerová. Jenom jaksi neznám její jméno. Ani obličej. Pokud zúžím tento výběr, tak ji možná nějak najdu, a ty mi pomůžeš, protože víš, že tě mám v hrsti dokud není hotov tvůj pracovní posudek."

To měl recht. Hermioně se nijak zvlášť nelíbilo být v něčí hrsti a už vůbec se jí nelíbilo vypomáhat Malfoyovi s jeho pátráním. Třeba by mohla prostě… trochu švindlovat.

Ano, přesně to musela udělat. Švindlovat. Nějak ho přesvědčit, že 'Lethe' vůbec nestála za to pátrání. Ovšem prozatím předpokládala, že bude muset udělat tohle.

Povzdechla si. "Takže, myslíš, že Brunhildě už bylo čtyřicet?"

Asi mu nezemřel jeho domácí mazlíček bazilišek, jak se domnívala, poněvadž s tím pronikavým pohledem, jenž momentálně házel jejím směrem, kdo by potřeboval bazilišky? Usmála se na něj, jak nejsladčeji dovedla, a užívala si, že pro jednou je on ten nakrknutý.

**Kapitola 4**

"Takže… říkáš, že to doručila hnědá sova?"

Hermiona přikývla. "Ano."

"Co za druh?"

"Čeká se teď ode mě, že budu znát druhy 'hnědých sov'?" Hermiona pohlédla na Malfoye, aby se ujistila, že dala najevo svou rozmrzelost.

Nedůtklivě si povzdechl. "Je to tvoje _práce_ to vědět!"

"Sovy ve skutečnosti nejsou tak úplně magická stvoření, ale pokud někdy dostanu za úkol sestavit seznam hnědých sov vyskytujících se v Anglii, dám ti vědět."

"Fajn. Jak byla velká?"

Hermiona si unaveně protřela čelo. Zfalšování vzkazu od 'Lethe' nepatřilo mezi její nejlepší nápady. "Řekla bych, že byla velká asi jako… sova."

"Jako sova?" Položil ruku na její stůl a předklonil se, díky čemuž vypadal vlastně poněkud děsivě. Zřejmě ho to moc nepobavilo. "Děláš si ze mě legraci, Grangerová?" V jeho hlase byl slyšet onen medový tón, který vám napovídal, že byste možná měli okamžitě vzít nohy na ramena.

"Co ode mě chceš slyšet?" vyzvídala.

"Chci, abys mi řekla něco o té zatracené sově, to chci!"

Přímo zuřil vzteky. To Hermionu tak trochu šokovalo. On nebyl jen naštvaný; byla to emoce vycházející přímo ze srdce. 'Lethe' se mu očividně dostala pod kůži.

A 'ona' mu teď pošle vzkaz, že věděla moc dobře, kdo je, a že spolu prožili pěkný večer, ale že ona na to skutečně nechce navázat, a ještě ho požádala, aby se na ni nevyptával a už po ni nepátral.

Tu poslední část se Malfoy očividně rozhodl ignorovat.

"Řekla jsem ti, co vím!"

"Měla fleky?"

"Fleky?"

"Jo, fleky, náprsenku, cokoliv by mi ji pomohlo identifikovat!"

Hermiona se na něj nedůvěřivě podívala. "Byla to _sova_. Zajdi do sovince a pravděpodobně najdeš 200 hnědých sov, ale nejspíš bych nedokázala jednu rozpoznat od druhé!"

"Zatracená ničemnice," zavrčel. "Jak si můžeš nevšimnout obyčejné sovy?"

"To bude asi tím, že nejsem tak _posedlá_ jako ty!"

Doufala, že se bude cítit lépe po odeslání toho vzkazu, jenže bohužel. Když to četl, byly dveře do jeho kanceláře otevřené a ona viděla ten výraz na jeho tváři. Na dlouhou dobu jen ustrnul a zíral na to odmítnutí - které by Hermiona na podruhé napsala o něco jemněji, ale ona se opravdu jen snažila přinutit ho to vzdát - a pak se v jeho tváři objevil znovu ten sklíčený pohled.

Samozřejmě, dalším krokem byl hněv. Hermiona se domnívala, že měla štěstí, že si to nejhorší vybil na demolici své kanceláře, _než _vypochodoval ven a vyžadoval od ní odpovědi.

"Možná jsem posedlý, ale ty jsi pouze neužitečným plýtváním místem!" vmetl jí na oplátku. "Pokračuj, vrať se k vyplňování lejster o rarášcích a zahradních trpaslících. Koho by zajímali _lidé_, že?"

Hermiona zírala na dveře očima rozšířenýma šokem a něčím, co se podezřele podobalo bolesti, dlouho potom, co jimi za sebou práskl.

Situace se během následujících pár dní nezlepšila. Hermiona zjistila, že náladový Malfoy byl rozhodně horší než uštěpačný Malfoy. Naštěstí na ni už znovu přímo nevyletěl, jeho chování k ní bylo ovšem vyloženě chladné.

Atmosféra v kanceláři byla náhle velmi mrazivá a stala se osamělým místem k práci.

Chápala, že musel na někoho svalit vinu za ten vzkaz a ona byla momentálně nejvíc na ráně - že ta rána seslala vinu na správnou hlavu, byla prostě ironie.

Každý den byl horší než předešlý. Ne že by byly horší samy o sobě, nýbrž protože byly úplně stejné a to ji zkrátka užíralo. Nelíbilo se jí tohle nové nepřátelské prostředí. Ne že by to staré prostředí bylo zrovna přátelské, ale teď se v něm něco nápadně změnilo. Bylo to o dost mrazivější. To se přesto prostě nemohl nějak přenést, aby mohlo být vše jako předtím? Dala by cokoliv, jen aby se v tuto chvíli posmíval jejím vlasům.

Dokázala si přesně představit jeho reakci, kdyby mu vážně odhalila svou identitu. Pokud ji dokázal tak zaníceně nenávidět jenom proto, že si nevšimla zvláštních znaků na sově, chtěl by ji pravděpodobně zabít, kdyby zjistil, že to ona ho v prvé řadě obalamutila. Co na tom, že neměla v úmyslu nikoho obalamutit.

Vážně si nemyslela, že by dokázala ustát tak silnou míru nenávisti.

S mizerným pocitem připravila svůj stůl na další poustevnický oběd. Obyčejně by možná vyhledala Harryho, když se cítila takto, jenže ten už tady nebyl pár týdnů. Byl někde na nějaké misi, kde se mu dostalo jeho dávky dobrodružství. Krom toho, měla ho přece stále mít v nelibosti za to, že to on umístil Malfoye na její oddělení.

Byla v prdeli.

Skutečnost, že byl Malfoy poblíž, to jen udělala horší. Nebylo tak snadné ignorovat to ticho, jako když byla sama.

To nemohlo být pro její trávící systém dobré.

"Proč nikdy nejdeš pryč?"

Hermioně málem zaskočil sendvič, když na ni Malfoy promluvil. To byl tak nový a zneklidňující zážitek po tolika dnech ticha. "Někdo z nás _tady_ pracuje_,"_ podařilo se jí ze sebe vyžvejknout po tom, co spolkla neposlušné drobky.

"Já myslím na oběd. Máme tu bufet, víš. Kde jsou lidi. A jedí tam_ svůj_ oběd."

Zamračila se nad zmínkou očividného a ignorovala slabý záchvěv vzrušení, že s ní mluvil. "Nikdy jsem tam neviděla jít _tebe_."

Akorát nadzvedl obočí. "Upřímně pochybuji, že to ode mě očekáváš, z čehož vyplývá, že se vyhýbáš otázce."

Hermiona pokrčila rameny, cítíc se příliš duševně vyčerpaná, než aby se starala, co věděl. "Vlastně ani nikoho neznám. Tady můžu aspoň při jídle udělat kus práce."

Zakroutil nad ní hlavou. "Vše není jen o práci, Grangerová. Proč to nemůžeš pochopit?"

Otočil se k odchodu, ale ona jej zarazila. "A proč teda nikdy nechodíš do bufetu ty?"

Zaváhal a ona si na chvíli myslela, že jí neodpoví.

"Nechtějí mě tam."

Hermiona zamrkala a zamračila se. "Cože? Kdo?"

Napůl se otočil se sarkastickým úsměvem. "Netvař se tak překvapeně, Grangerová. Ani ty mě tam nechceš. Všichni ví, že jsem tady z donucení a všichni ví proč. Je to uvedeno ve veřejném záznamu. Všichni si můžou jít vyhledat každý jednotlivý detail a já si dovedu představit, že většina lidí to už udělala před pár měsíci."

"No a co?" zeptala se trochu zaraženě. "Nebyl jsi jako jediný za války na druhé straně. Ani nejsi jediný, kdo _změnil_ strany_. _Dokonce ani nejsi jediný, kdo dostal za trest odpornou dočasnou práci tady na Ministerstvu."

"Ne," zamumlal. "Ale jsem jediný Malfoy. 'Malfoyovi neobrátili z osobního prospěchu nebo pro svou výhodu. Ve skutečnosti se vzdali osobního prospěchu, aby pomohli straně dobra. Logickým postupem pro Narcissu Malfoyovou, _rozenou _Blackovou, by bylo, aby prozradila Harryho Jamese Pottera, když byl v nouzi, výměnou za slib nehynoucí slávy, ovšem skutečnost, že tak neučinila, dokazuje, že rozpoznala mýlku ve svých dřívějších rozhodnutích a rozhodla se je napravit. A nesmíme vynechat: kdyby drze nelhala do tváře Toma Rojvola Raddla, tak řečeného Lorda Voldemorta -" škubl sebou při tom jménu " - výsledek války by byl s nejvyšší pravděpodobností nežádoucí.'"

Hermiona jen zírala.

Malfoy protočil oči v sloup. "Myslel jsem, že ty budeš první, kdo se podívá do záznamu z přelíčení. Byla to část proslovu obhajoby, která pomohla osvobodit moji rodinu od většiny obvinění. Je to snůška keců, samozřejmě. Nedostalo by se nám 'nehynoucí slávy', ale stačilo to, aby to přesvědčilo naše staré 'přátele', že mimo to, že naše činy měly klíčový dopad na výsledek války, jsme také naprosto neočekávaní přeběhlíci - o dost méně žádoucí než očekávaní přeběhlíci, dovoluji si říct - a druhá strana není ochotna odpouštět tak, jak bys očekávala od takzvaných správných chlapů. Stále nám nedůvěřují."

"Pro hříchy matky?"

"Ach, věř mi. Hrají v tom_ s_vou úlohu _i_ hříchy otce a syna. Podle všeho jsem měl radši sledovat, jak vyvražďují mou rodinu, než následovat rozkazy." Ani se nepokoušel skrýt hořkost nad tímto odsouzením.

"Ale já tě _viděla_ vycházet s lidmi zadobře," slabě trvala na svém Hermiona.

"Pořád jim můžu znepříjemnit životy, pokud se nebudou chovat hezky. To neznamená, že to vážně chtějí. Navíc… já mám rozhodně lepší důvod nejít na oběd do bufetu než ty."

Proti tomu ve skutečnosti nemohla nic namítnout. Pokud to byla pravda, tak nejspíš 'Lethe' nelhal v tom, jak osaměle se cítil. To ji rozrušilo způsobem, který nedokázala tak docela pojmenovat.

Ale co bylo ještě více zneklidňující - že to až hraničilo s šílenstvím - bylo to, že cítila téměř závrať z toho, že s ní opět mluvil.

Hermiona vzhlédla na Malfoye, který byl oblečen v kabátu. "Odcházíš dřív. Zase. Jaké překvapení. Víš, den kdy tady vydržíš celou pracovní dobu, bude vyhlášen ministerským svátkem." Byla docela pyšná na úsečný tón v jejím hlase. Ne moc vychytralý ani moc přehnaný. Cvik skutečně vedl k dokonalosti.

"Mám v poledne schůzku."

"Ne, nemáš. Znám tvůj denní rozvrh, víš."

Pouze ji oblažil blahosklonným úsměvem. "Mám v poledne _schůzku_."

"Ach." "Hermiona si seděla na vedení. "Ach." Konsternovaně se zamračila. "Takže jsi to s tou nepolapitelnou ženskou vzdal? Propásl její skleněný střevíček?"

"Heh?"

"To je fuk, jedna mudlovská pohádka," zamumlala. "Přestal jsi hledat tu čarodějku?"

Jen nedbale pokrčil rameny. "Nechce, abych ji našel, a dala mi to jasně najevo. Mohla sem kdykoliv přijít a aspoň mi dát vědět, kdo to je, ale ona ne. Co s tím jako mám dělat? Nevím, kdo je, nevím, _kde_ je, a už vůbec nevím, proč si zvolila být raději bezcitnou mrchou, než aby sem přišla a řekla mi to osobně. Takže jsem se rozhodl, že místo abych tady čekal, až se něco přihodí, raději si vyjdu na schůzku."

"Chápu," zamumlala Hermiona a cítila se trochu nepohodlně. Nebyla bezcitná mrcha! Ona jen… neviděla jinou možnost.

Napřímil obočí. "Co? To je vše? Žádná zanícená obrana té čarodějky? Neřekneš mi, že se můžu mýlit? To je prvně. Obvykle máš ve zvyku vrhnout se k obraně kohokoliv, jehož motivy nejsou zcela jednoznačné."

Zatřásla hlavou a stále se cítila nepohodlně. "Je to tvůj život."

"Vážně, Grangerová, teď jsi mě zklamala," řekl a upravil si rukáv. "Mohla bys aspoň namítnout, že by mohla být nemocná nebo ji něco brání v tom mě vidět."

"To by ale nevysvětlilo ten vzkaz, že?" S mdlým pocitem na dně svého žaludku předpokládala, že to vypadalo bezcitně.

"Ne, to ne. Navíc jsem to prověřil."

"Cože?" Hermiona se musela přinutit, aby jen tak němě nezírala.

Malfoy znovu pokrčil rameny. "Je třeba zvážit všechny možnosti. Ale jelikož se žádnému ministerskému zaměstnanci nepřihodila závažná nehoda ani nikomu z jejich rodiny - i když Ericovi z Kouzelných her a sportů nebo spíš jeho manželce se narodil chlapeček - došel jsem k závěru, že to nebyl ten případ. Ten vzkaz moje předpoklady samozřejmě potvrdil."

"No, dobře pro tebe," odpověděla vyhýbavě a zaostřila na papír před sebou, pokoušejíc se nedát najevo své nepohodlí. "Znamená to, že se vrátíš z obědu, nebo se _nevrátíš_?"

Jen se ušklíbl. "Nečekej na mě."

To ani neměla v plánu. Skutečně neměl ve zvyku vracet se pokaždé, když odešel. Ovšem randění během pracovní doby, to tu ještě nebylo. Možná doufal, že na to 'Lethe' přijde a nějak zareaguje? To by ale nedávalo žádný smysl. Řekla mu, že se s ním nechce vidět a aby ji přestal hledat, tak proč by se měla starat, jestli si někam vyjde s jinýma?

Půlku odpoledne strávila myšlenkami, jestli měl Malfoy pěkné rande, a druhou připomínáním sama sobě, že ji to nezajímalo.

Hermiona pozorovala Malfoye, jak se už třetí den po sobě chystá ven. Přirozeně, neměl v plánu skutečnou práci. Vlastně to v plánu moc často nemíval. Většinou, když šel pryč, bylo samotným účelem vyhnout se práci.

Ona si ale všimla, že věnoval zvláštní pozornost svému vzhledu.

Šel na další rande.

"Takže se ti asi vážně líbí," podotkla, jak nejneutrálněji dovedla.

"Líbí se mi kdo?" zeptal se roztržitě, zatímco si hleděl nepokrčit hábit. Proč, to jí bylo záhadou. Upřímně si nemyslela, že měl v úmyslu obléct si ten samý hábit dvakrát.

"Ta čarodějka, se kterou se stýkáš, samozřejmě."

Vzhlédl k ní se zmateným zamračením. "Jaká čarodějka?"

"Ok, v této konverzaci se někde stala chyba," zamumlala. "_Jdeš_ přece na rande, že?"

"No, ano."

"Tak proč potom nevíš, o čem mluvím?"

V jeho výrazu se konečně něco vyjasnilo. "Och, ty se domníváš, že jde o _tutéž_ osobu."

Hermionina čelist poklesla. "Měl jsi schůzku se_ třemi_ různými čarodějkami během tří dnů?"

"Vlastně, ne," řekl, když konečně vypadal připravený vyrazit. "Se šesti. Uvažoval jsem o třech denně, ale dokáži zvládnout pouze nanejvýš dvě."

Hermiona zatřásla hlavou, protože z jeho úst očividně vycházela slova, kterým nebyla schopna zcela porozumět. "Tři… šest… dvě… _proč?_"

Našpulil rty, zjevně celkem pobaveně. "No, když už hledám, můžu taky hledat usilovně, ne?"

Než mohla přijít s vhodnou odpovědí, byl fuč.

O co mu šlo?

O pár dní později si byla Hermiona téměř stoprocentně jistá, o co mu šlo.

Malfoy to nevzdal.

Propracovával se seznamem všech dostupných - a pár poněkud méně dostupných - žen na Ministerstvu jak nejrychleji mohl. Až překvapivě moc čarodějkám zřejmě nevadil jeho zvrácený randící rozvrh, protože si s ním vážně vyšli.

Hermiona předpokládala, že přijmout ho bylo snazší než se s ním hádat. Aspoň podle její zkušenosti. Mimo to, kolovaly na ministerstvu dohady, že je adeptem na mnohem výhodnější pozici, než jaké by kdokoliv tady mohl dosáhnout. Těžko byste ty ženy mohli obviňovat, že se chtěly aspoň přesvědčit, jestli se s ním dá vycházet, když by potencionální trofej mohla být tak cenná.

Hermiona však věděla, že hledal 'Lethe'. Ani to moc nedával najevo, ale stávalo se to více a více zřejmé, když začínal být z celé té věci frustrovaný a ona měla podezření, že hledal tu, která by ho odmítla mnohem víc než ty, co ho přijaly.

Samozřejmě by ho nenapadlo ani ve snu pozvat ji, takže byla v bezpečí. Co se týče jeho znalostí, tak podle něj byla stále šťastně zasnoubená s Ronem, tudíž nebyla pravděpodobnou kandidátkou. Navíc se s ní vídal denně. Společné stravování by mu pravděpodobně nic náhle neodhalilo.

Ne, on předpokládal, že se s 'Lethe' obvykle nevídal, a že pozná, kdo to je, jen z pobývání v její přítomnosti pouhou hodinu. Evidentně se mýlil - neboť 'Lethe' byl_a _jen_ výmysl. _Přála si, aby si to dokázal uvědomit.

Jak se seznam stával kratší a kratší, klesal na duchu. Začal být iracionální a hrubý v rozsahu, se kterým se Hermiona předtím setkala jen zřídka. Střetnutích s ním se začala obávat, protože jeho slova dokázala zraňovat na místech, o kterých ani nevěděla, že je má, jenže se cítila tolik vinná, že to vše přijala bez jakéhokoliv skutečného odporu. Dokonce ho párkrát kryla, když se na něj vyptával šéf. Ne že by se Malfoy někdy mohl dostat do skutečných problémů, ale… i tak. Před randícím rozvrhem byl zde přítomen aspoň pár odpolední týdně, a pokud by se v Uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů doslechli, jak uvolněné mravy zde měli, mohli by navýšit jeho trest.

Donutilo ji to zajímat se, proč už po tom najednou netoužila, ale skončila opět u viny. To byl jediný logický důvod, se kterým dokázala přijít, proč by neměla chtít, aby čelil následkům svých činů.

Jednoho dne, o pár týdnů později, sebou žuchl do židle naproti jejího stolu a jen tak zíral do prázdna. Hermiona ustoupila, když si sednul, ale když nic neřekl, rozhodla se pro změnu s tím vypořádat.

"Nech mě hádat: Jdeš ven na oběd?" zeptala se a se zděšením zaznamenala, že její suchý tón už nebyl jako dřív. Znělo to spíš monotónně a bezbarvě.

"Ne," zamumlal.

"Takže už jsi konečně prověřil všechny?" zeptala se.

Zaměřil na ni svůj mrzutý pohled. "Ono to vážně nemá smysl, že? Žádná není ta pravá. Už se mi z toho dělá špatně."

"Co když je tvá tajemná dívka mezi těmi, co jsi vynechal?" nemohla si pomoct a zeptala se. Když se na ni zprudka podíval, zakoulela očima v pouhé napodobenině toho, jaká kdysi bývala. "Ano, toho si nešlo nevšimnout. Proč jinak bys 'hledal' tak usilovně?"

"Tobě nic neunikne," zamumlal si pro sebe a pak se zamračil. "Myslím, že potřebuji tvou pomoc."

"To jsi fakt nedošel k duchaplnému závěru," zamumlala.

"Ne, myslím to vážně. Jsi jeden z nejchytřejších lidí, co znám. Vlastně nejspíš nejchytřejší. _Ty _jidokážeš najít."

"Nemyslím, že -"

"Když mi pomůžeš, můžeš si sama napsat pracovní posudek."

Hleděla na něj víc než překvapeně. "C-co? Ne, vážně bych ne -"

"Šetříte s Weasleyem na dům, že? _Koupím_ vám ho. Samozřejmě mu nemusíš říkat, kde jsi k němu přišla. Prostě si něco vymysli, nikdy se to nedozví."

Hermiona zírala.

"Jen ji najdi a já ti dám cokoliv si budeš přát, pokud to bude v mé moci - a já mám pořád ještě dost velkou moc."

Nedokázala odpovědět.

"Nebudu ji nijak pronásledovat nebo ji jakýmkoliv způsobem k něčemu nutit. Nemusíš si dělat starosti s morální stránkou té věci. Jen ji potřebuji aspoň _jednou_ vidět, abych se ji mohl pokusit přesvědčit, že nejsem tak hrozný, jak si o mně zjevně myslí. Přísahám, jestli mě pošle pryč, tak půjdu."

Zoufale pátrala ve svém mozku po nějaké uvěřitelné výmluvě, proč by nebylo možné, aby mu našla jeho 'Lethe', ale vymyslela leda tak velký kulový.

"Vím, že to se mnou v poslední době… nebylo snadné. Vím, že se nevyrovnávám dobře s frustrací a že se k tobě většinu času chovám jako debil. Ale opravdu mě tak nenávidíš, abys mi odmítla pomoc, když můžeš jenom získat a nemáš co ztratit?"

Měla velký problém.

Hermiona ho požádala o čas na rozmyšlenou. Čas, aby mohla zvážit, zda-li mu má pomoct najít 'Lethe'. Ha. Využila ten čas k zoufalé snaze vymyslet důvod - jakýkoliv důvod - který by mohl v jeho očích ospravedlnit její rozhodnutí nepomoct mu.

Nenapadlo ji nic, co by okamžitě neobrátil ve svůj prospěch.

Takže, mohla trochu lhát a předstírat a nechat ho myslet si, že hledala 'Lethe' nebo… by mu mohla říct pravdu a bylo by po všem.

Tak dlouho hledal dívku, která ani neexistovala. Teď už si vážně zasloužil znát pravdu.

Věděla to. Kdesi hluboko uvnitř to věděla. Teď už jí zbývalo jenom nějak posbírat všechnu svou odvahu a říct mu to.

Neměla to nechat zajít tak daleko. Měla mu to říct v tom obchodě nebo v kavárně nebo aspoň hned jak si uvědomila, že ji vážně stále hledá.

Ona mu to však neřekla. Místo toho to prostě nechala plavat. Sledovala, jak je Malfoy čím dál víc raněný tou nepolapitelnou dívkou a dokonce ani jedinkrát nezvážila, že by promluvila. Sledovala, jak se mění během svého pátrání, jak mu bylo jedno, co si o něm pomyslí lidé kolem, jak chtěl jen najít někoho, o kom věřil, že s ním může vybudovat něco mimořádného.

Slíbil, že koupí Hermioně a Ronovi - ne zrovna jeho dvěma nejmilejším osobám - zatracený_ dům_, jenom když mu zařídí jedinou schůzku s tou dívkou. Přísahal, že tu čarodějku nebude nutit k ničemu víc než k jedné schůzce. Chtěl jenom šanci.

A ona mu teď měla říct, že ta jeho vysněná dívka nikdy neexistovala. Byla to jen ona v převleku. Věděla to takovou dobu a nic mu neřekla.

Vážně mu to nechtěla říct, ale on už si nadále nezasloužil hledat něco, co neexistovalo. Nezasloužil si být zraněný, protože si myslel, že nějaká dokonalá dívka snů ho odmítla, lehkomyslně ho odkopla, z jediného důvodu a to že byl prostě on. Vážně nebyl tak špatný člověk a nezasloužil si myslet, že ano. Jasně, byl otravný, manipulátor a příležitostně byl hrubý, ale… nikdy nenapáchal nějaké skutečné škody. Dokonce pochybovala, že měl opravdu v úmyslu, aby jeho poznámky tak bolely.

Ku podivu se přistihla přát si, aby mohla být ta dívka snů, po které pátral. Přála si být 'Lethe'. Přála si být někdo, kdo nebyl Hermiona Grangerová, a vstoupit sem a pozorovat ho, jak na to odhalení reaguje s úlevou a radostí, místo se zlostí a odporem.

Zavřela oči a přála si, aby nepocítila vše říkající mokrou cestičku na svých lících. To by ji nemělo tolik bolet.

**Kapitola 5**

"Už ses rozhodla, jestli mi chceš pomoct?"

Hermiona ucukla nad touto netrpělivou otázkou. Vážně by neměla neustále odkládat nevyhnutelné a už i tak se tomu vyhýbala několik dnů. Jenže on vypadal roztrpčeně. Snad by mohla počkat, až bude mít dobrou náladu….

Pohrávala si s nějakými svitky na svém stole.

"To fakt není žádné závažné rozhodnutí!" vybuchl. "Co tím ztratíš? Klidně ti podepíšu zatracenou smlouvu, když jinak nedáš! Proč jsi taková? Řekl jsem ti, že pokud ji nalezneme a ona řekne ne, _budu_ to respektovat! Nemusíš ji chránit!"

Ale musela. Vážně, vážně musela. Kdo jiný by měl?

"Proč nechceš, abych zažil to, co máš ty s Weasleyem?" zeptal se.

"Přestaň o něm mluvit!"

Neměla v úmyslu to říct a rozhodně to neměla v úmyslu říct s takovým důrazem, jenže když už ta slova byla jednou venku, bylo jaksi obtížné je ignorovat.

Jen se na ni díval a ona si uvědomila, že už není cesty zpět. "Já… Už s Ronem nejsem."

Jeho pohled zjihl něčím, co až děsivě připomínalo pochopení. Odvrátila pohled, tohle nenáviděla. Bylo mnohem snazší mu čelit, když byl prostě jen otravný blbec.

"Dlouho?" zeptal se.

No, v tom byl ten háček. "Asi deset měsíců," zaslechla se říct mrtvým hlasem.

Pochopení bylo nahrazeno zmatkem a on se zamračil, zřejmě ve snaze přijít tomu na kloub.

Povzdechla si, cítíc se celkem poraženecky. "Neřekla jsem ti o tom, protože bys z mého života udělal peklo na zemi a nepopírej to. Vmetl bys mi do tváře, že nejsem schopná si ho ani udržet a já prostě… Nic ti do toho nebylo."

"A teď už snad je?"

Cítila se tak unaveně. Chtěla jen, aby už bylo po všem. "Už tě to trklo?" zeptala se.

Otevřel ústa, jako by chtěl odpovědět, pak se však jen znovu zamračil a zavrtěl hlavou.

"Nejspíš ne. Měl jsi ale celou tu dobu pravdu. Beru tuto mizernou práci příliš vážně a nikdy jsem si nedovedla vážit toho ostatního, co mám. Až nakonec Ron, o kterém sis myslel, že je to Nejtupější palice století, měl po krk _mého_ nedostatku zájmu o náš vztah a odešel. Od toho rozchodu jsem ho neviděla."

Malfoy neodpověděl.

"A nezní ti to nějak povědomě? Neslyšel už jsi tu historku někdy předtím?"

Stále neodpovídal, ona si však všimla jeho sevřené čelisti a jak se náhle celý napjal.

"Nešla jsem za ježibabu," řekla potichu. "Teda, chtěla jsem. V tom jsi měl pravdu. Ten vlezlý prodavač mě ale nenechal. Měl ten druhý kostým, nymfu se zelenýma očima a třpytivou pokožkou…"

Když vzhlédla k jeho očím, zalitovala toho. Ledový vztek. Stále však nepromluvil.

Rychle párkrát zamrkala. Fakt to bolelo víc, než by mělo. Věděla o tom a nebylo to tak, že by jí na tom příliš záleželo. Obejde se v pohodě bez této práce a věděla, že to nebylo skutečné, takže opravdu v nic nedoufala. "Omlouvám se," zašeptala. "Já prostě nemohla-"

"Přímo tohle je ten okamžik, kdy mi řekneš, že jsem tě špatně pochopil," přerušil ji.

"No, záleží na tom, jak jsi to pochopil," řekla Hermiona velmi nízkým hláskem.

"_Neřekla_ jsi právě, že… že…" Zdálo se, že nenachází slov. "A tys to _věděla_. Celou tu dobu jsi tu seděla a věděla, že jediné, co chci, je ji najít a… Mohla jsi mi to dát vědět _jediným_ slovem! Mohla jsi mi ušetřit spoustu času, trápení a utrpení a dát mi vědět, proč o mě neměla zájem, ale ty jsi mě místo toho nechala dělat ze sebe blázna!"

Hermiona sebou škubla. "Já vím, ale přísahám, že jsem netušila, že ji budeš dál hledat. Myslela jsem -"

"To ovšem není to nejhorší!" pokračoval a nevšímal si její chabé obrany. "Týdny jsem se trápil, co je se mnou špatně, že by mě mohla i po tom, co jsem jí řekl, nenávidět dost na to, aby mi ani nedala šanci nebo mi aspoň neřekla do očí, proč se se mnou nechce znovu setkat. Víš, jaké to je? Jaký to je pocit? A najednou jsi to _ty_!"

Ten odpor v jeho posledních slovech ji hluboce ranil. Velmi hluboce. Uvědomila si, že navzdory všemu doufala, že ji ve skutečnosti za to nebude nenávidět. Opak byl očividně pravdou. "Prosím… já nechtěla -"

Udělal krok vzad a přetrhl její slova. "Ale udělalas to. Už na tobě nikdy v životě nechci spočinout očima."

Otevřela ústa a chtěla nějak vyrukovat s něčím, co by to napravilo, ale to už byl pryč. Odešel, aniž by se vůbec obtěžoval vzít si kabát.

Hermiona si uvědomila, že vstala ze židle a pomalu do ní znovu klesla, s pocitem děsivé ztracenosti.

Malfoy se následující den v práci neukázal. Ani ten další. Ani ten další po dalším. Po pravdě, nevypadal, že by měl v úmyslu se tu vůbec ještě ukázat.

A k Hermioně nedorazilo nic o tom, že by měla dostat padáka. Nebyla si jistá, jestli to bylo dobře.

Snažila se Malfoye krýt během jeho nepřítomnosti, jak nejlépe dovedla. Ostatně, měl tady být už jen chvíli a nebyl žádný důvod, aby dostal nějaký další trest kvůli… no, kvůli ní.

Vlastně měla pocit, že už byl potrestán víc než dost. Jaký mělo význam nutit ho k bezvýznamné práci, když byl jenom děcko, co se snažilo, aby on ani jeho rodiče nebyli zavražděni během války? Kdyby měli potrestat každého, kdo se v té době pokoušel zůstat naživu, byl by to skutečně dlouhý seznam.

Ne že by někoho zajímal její názor. Starostolec si myslel něco jiného a tak to prostě muselo být.

To ještě neznamenalo, že muselalpět na _jejich_ mínění.

Bystrozoři ovšem museli.

Bylo to celkem překvápko, když se Harry jednoho dne zastavil v její kanceláři. Harryse _nikdy_ nezastavoval v její kanceláři. Už vůbec ne od té doby, co se na něj hněvala. Jeho přístup k tomu byl nechat ji hněvat se a pak navázat, kde přestali, až ji to jednou omrzí.

Takže proč tu byl?

"O co Malfoyovi jde?" zeptal se.

Ach. Tak proto. "Hm, není tu. Chceš mu nechat vzkaz?" Byl to chabý pokus jak obelhat bystrozora. Zejména když jím byl Harry, který ji měl přečtenou skrz naskrz. To ale neznamenalo, že se nemohla pokusit.

"Ty ho kryješ?" Harry vypadal zmateně a zároveň i pobaveně. "To nemusíš. Poslal nám sovu. Bylo nám oznámeno, že sem přestal chodit z důvodu nesmiřitelného sporu v kanceláři - sporu s _tebou_ - a že přijme jakékoliv následky, které nebudou zahrnovat, ehm, tebe."

Dle toho zaváhání na konci, měla Hermiona pocit, že ji Malfoy neoznačil zrovna jejím jménem. Prostě paráda. Dovedla si přesně představit jeho šťavnatý slovník. "No, tak to by bylo," řekla s pokrčením ramen, které mělo znamenat její lhostejnost. "Říkala jsem ti to už od začátku."

"Tím mě nekrm. Dokázali jste spolu bez problému pracovat téměř rok. Co se stalo?"

"Nikdy jsme spolu nepracovali _bez problému," _namítla. "Pouze se nikdo neobtěžoval věnovat tomu doopravdy pozornost. Říkala jsem ti, že to nepůjde."

Harry pokrčil rameny. "Ono by mi to ovšem ušetřilo hordu skutečně nudného papírování, kdybyste onen spor dokázali jen na pár týdnů vyřešit. Už to tu má skoro za sebou."

"To nejde."

"To s ním ani nepromluvíš?"

_To on ani nepromluví se mnou! _"Nemyslím, že by to mělo nějaký smysl. Proč s ním nepromluvíš ty?"

"Jo, my dva spolu odjakživa báječně vycházeli. A, krom toho, já s ním žádný spor nevedu. Zato mám na starosti papírování."

"Co bych mu jako měla říct?"

"Prostě mu řekni, že pokud mi ušetří papírování, budu předstírat, že sem chodil celou dobu a neposlal tu sovu a za méně než měsíc bude svobodný muž. Jinak mi způsobí příšernou migrénu a -ne, počkej, to mu neříkej, to by se nejspíš nevrátil. Jen mu řekni, že riskuje nové soudní řízení za porušení podmínky a hrozí mu nový trest. Ať už se vy dva přete kvůli čemukoliv, nestojí to za to."

"Ty fakt nesnášíš papírování, co?"

"Tosi_ piš._"

Hermiona se už asi po sté podívala na kousek pergamenu, který jí dal Harry. To fakt nemohla být pravda. Někde se musela stát chyba.

Ale, když se na to podívá z té lepší stránky, pokud tady nebyl, nebude se mu muset znovu podívat do očí.

Aby se aspoň pokusila, zvedla ruku a zaklepala na dveře.

Po uplynutí několika sekund se dveře s trhnutím otevřely, následkem čehož málem vyletěla z kůže.

_Byl_ to on. Nemohla uvěřit, že vážně bydlel_ tady_. V Děravém kotli. Neměl sídlo? A i kdyby tam třeba nechtěl bydlet, tak neměl náhodou dost galeonů, aby si mohl koupit další tři sídla, kdyby se mu zachtělo? Nebo aby si přinejmenším pronajal pokoj někde, kde by to bylo víc, no, fajnový.

Vypadal, že jí asi práskne dveřmi před nosem, a ona si uvědomila, že musí rychle něco říct, než to uskuteční. Otevřela ústa, aby promluvila.

"Juj, zelenáči! Máš tu holku, to bude příplatek za osobu navíc!"

Hermiona zamrkala a podívala se ke schodům, ze kterých si je prohlížel nepříznivě vyhlížející číšník. Malfoy se ušklíbl a náhle ji vtáhl dovnitř a zabouchl za ní dveře.

"Co chceš?"

"Jde o práci -"

"Napiš si ten posudek. Je mi to fuk. Už tam nepracuji."

Zamrkala nad jeho odměřeností. "No, Harry přišel do kanceláře a-"

"Poslal tě sem Potter? Takže ty mě tam ani _nechceš. _To je prostě bomba. Můžeš mu říct, že jsi neuspěla."

Zavrtěla hlavou. "To bys fakt dostal radši nový rozsudek, než bys měl pracovat v mé blízkosti dalších pár týdnů?"

"Ano."

Založila si ruce na hrudi. "No, to je hloupé."

Pokrčil rameny. "No, tak to asi_ jsem_ hloupý. Ještě něco?"

"Prostě se vrať a oddělej si zbytek hodin. Dokonce se mnou ani nemusíš mluvit nebo něco takového. Máš svou vlastní kancelář."

"Proč se _ty_ tak staráš, co se stane?"

"Protože to je hloupé!"

Neodpověděl, pouze na ni dost povýšeně díval.

"Tak jo, nenávidíš mě. Fajn. Ale není žádný důvod si to zhoršovat… jak si usteleš, tak si lehneš," pokusila mu to objasnit.

"Nenávidím tě," zopakoval.

Škubla sebou. "Jo, všimla jsem si. Díky."

"Tak teď jsi ty tady ta proklatě hloupá."

Počkat, to už vůbec nedávalo smysl. Její obočí se spojila. "Asi jsme ztratili společnou nit."

"Nemůžeš ztratit, co jsi nikdy neměla. Myslíš, že ti chci být denně nablízku?"

"Ne, ale to už jsme vyřešili…. Nemusíš se mnou mluvit. Vlastně se nemusíš na mě ani podívat." Hermionin zmatek narůstal.

"Bože, tobě to fakt nedochází, že?" Povzdechl si. Hněv zřejmě ustoupil rezignaci. "Nemůžu ti být nablízku, protože je to ponižující."

"Nikdy jsem neměla v plánu tě ponížit," řekla potichu. Skutečně si přála anulovat cokoliv, co ho přimělo myslet si, že měla v plánu ho zesměšnit. Prostě netušila, že bude ohledně 'Lethe' tak vážný. Teď cítila jen… hlubokou lítost, že ho musela tolik zklamat.

"Ne." Odmlčel se. "Já vím. Ale řekni mi jedno… kolik myslíš, že jsem jako dítě znal mudlovských dívek?"

"Ach." Hermioně zrudla líčka, když si vzpomněla na jeho doznání. "Já o tom vlastně nepřemýšlela."

"Ne. A já už nějaký čas také ne. Už se stalo, je na čase jít dál. Jenže pak jsem zjistil, že se vůbec nic nezměnilo. Bylo to ovšem stejně jedno. Bylo to prostě, jak to bylo a ty jsi měla svého Weasleyho, nebo jsem si to aspoň myslel… a pak jsem potkal Lethe."

Hermionin ruměnec se prohloubil. Takže se mu do ní podařilo zakoukat dvakrát? Ta myšlenka podivně hřála. Nebyla jen polichocena, byla… ráda.

"Myslel jsem, že jsem konečně našel někoho pro sebe. Někoho, s kým by to šlo. Pokaždé, když se zdálo, že mě odmítá, jsem si řekl, že je možná jen vyděšená, že bych možná mohl změnit její názor a pak… jsi to byla ty. Zase."

To zklamání v jeho hlase ji bodnulo. Očividně nebyl nadšený, že po ní toužil. No, ani ona by neměla být. "Nikdy jsem tě neodmítla, když jsme byli děti!" namítla.

"Jistě že ano. Dokonce jsi to ani nepostřehla. A pak jsi byla neodvolatelně zadaná, nebo to tak aspoň vypadalo. Co jsem si myslel, ovšem vážně nemělo žádný význam, že? I jako Lethe, dokonce ještě než jsi věděla, kdo jsem, jsi vzala nohy na ramena."

Proč musel znít, jako by to všechno byla_ její_ chyba? To on si očividně tak toužebně přál, aby ji nechtěl, že to shledal jako skutečnou _úlevu_, když narazil na jinou dívku. "Nebylo to skutečné," trvala na svém. "Dokonce ani neexistuje!"

Povzdechl si a vypadal poraženecky. "Tak jak se to přihodilo, že jsi to byla opět ty? Jaká je pravděpodobnost, že tě najdu s odlišnou tváří v moři stovek dalších tváří a zastihne mě ten samý pocit, když to není _skutečné?"_

Nevěděla, co má na to odpovědět. Přiznal se, že k _ní _vážně něco cítí, nebo že to cítí k nějaké vymyšlené bytosti?

Zavřel oči. "Nemáš ani ponětí, jak moc si přeji, abys to nebyla ty. Jak moc si přeji, abych něco takového dokázal cítit k jiné čarodějce. Jak moc jsem byl na okamžik šťastný při pomyšlení, že bych mohl. A jak moc už ti nedokáži být nadále nablízku, protože jsi byla Lethe, nejsi s Weasleyem a stejně s tím pořád nemůžu nic udělat."

Nastalo krátké ticho, kdy stále nemohla přijít na to, co by měla říct nebo udělat. Nechtěla ze sebe udělat pitomce, ale taky to nechtěla totálně zpackat.

"Odejdi, prosím," řekl potichu.

On ji vyhazoval. Měla by odejít. Stejně to bylo hloupé… "Ne," odpověděla.

"Nevrátím se."

"Ale ano, vrátíš." Zdvihla bradu a tvrdohlavě na něj zírala, modlíc se ke všem svatým, aby ze sebe neudělala naprostého pitomce.

"To jsi mě neposlouchala? Nebo si prostě jen užíváš té scény se zarmouceným srdcem?" zeptal se a zněl unaveně. Z ní.

"Jsi hloupý." Musela bojovat, aby sebou netrhla.

"To je od tebe ale milé!" řekl jízlivě. "Ty teda víš, jak chlapovi zalichotit."

"_Ty_ jsi odmítl _mě_!" Tak a bylo to. To byla ta nejdůležitější část. Pokud řekne 'pochopitelně, že ano, ty malá hlupačko', nejspíš si bude muset dát panáka _velice_ silnéhojedu_._

"To teda ne!" Jeho překvapení a rozhořčení vážně dosvědčovalo, že říkal pravdu, a ona si vyhradila sekundu k poděkování komukoliv, kdo ji tam nahoře vyslechl. Jedy jí nijak zvlášť nechutnaly.

"Řekla jsem ti, kdo jsem, a tys vyhlásil, že už mě nikdy nechceš vidět!" pokračovala posléze, odhodlaná nastolit v tom pořádek.

"No, ano, ale-"

"Díval ses na mě jako bych byla cosi odporného, co se právě vyplazilo zpod kamene!" Nehodlala ho nechat popřít jeho podíl na celém tomto dopuštění.

"Byl jsem rozčílený!"

_On_ byl rozčilený? Zamračila se. "A jak jsem jako asi měla tušit, že se ti líbím, když jsi tak akorát označoval moje vlasy za bujné-"

"_Jsou_ bujné."

"-a říkal mi, jak mám příšerné a ošklivé oblečení-"

"Ono je _nesmírně _příšerné." Nad tím se ve skutečnosti usmál, pitomeček.

"-a zahrnoval jsi mě prací-"

"Nechtěl jsem, aby jsi měla dost času na Weasleyho."

Probodla ho pohledem. "-přitom ses mi vysmíval zamou _zahleděnost_ do práce -"

"Potřebuješ se uvolnit a užít si trochu zábavy."

" -a_ vždy_ jsi mi dával všechno pořádně sežrat!"

"Netvař se, že ti na mém názoru někdy záleželo."

"Jak můžeš tvrdit, že jsi jsem se ti_ líbila_, když jsi vždy tak akorát upozorňoval na všechno, co je se mnou špatně?" Čili přímo k věci: jak se mu mohla líbit a přesto si stále myslet, že byla tak… nepřijatelná. Na to se ho ale zeptat nemohla.

"Protože to všechno je jen povrchové a nemá to nic společného s tím,kdo jsi _ty_… a jsi celkem k sežrání, když se naštveš," řekl jemně.

Znovu se na něj zamračila a rozhodně něco z té naštvanosti pocítila i právě teď. Občas byl takový idiot. Možná, že kdyby se tak nechoval, nemuseli tady teď být.

"A protože kdybych na tebe byl milý, mohla by sis třeba všimnout, čím to je. A pak bys mě litovala, ale nikdy mé city neopětovala. Krom toho, _myslel_ jsem, že jsem se už z toho dostal. Vážně jsem se s tím smířil. Když jsem potkal Lethe, myslel jsem, že už to je vážně pryč a tolik se mi ulevilo…"

"Jenže ono nebylo," řekla hluše. Skutečně o ní musel mluvit, jako by byla nechutně chladná?

"Ne. Očividně tomu nemůžu pomoct."

"Takže, co s tím hodláš udělat?"

Odvrátil pohled. "Budu se držet dál. Nechám tě být. Nakonec, přesně o to jsi mě požádala. Řekl jsem, že budu respektovat její-tvoje -přání a dodržím to. Chtěl jsem se jen přesvědčit, že vážně nemám žádnou naději."

A měl? Chtěl ji vůbec? Podle výrazu v jeho tváři usoudila, že chtěl. Tak proč se teda nepokusil? Proč vycouval, jakmile se dozvěděl, že to ona byla 'Lethe'? A jakkoliv prohlašoval, že byl do ní blázen i předtím, nikdy jí to nedal nijak najevo.

To byla fakt tak nedosažitelná?

Předpokládala, že by asi měla vzít otěže do svých rukou.

"To zní jako mizerný plán," sdělila mu.

Odfrkl si s něčím, co neznělo jako pobavení. "Máš snad lepší?"

"Ano, ve skutečnosti mám: Ukazování se."

Nad tím se zamračil. "Co?"

Slušelo mu to, když byl zmatený. "Budeme mi tě muset každý den ukazovat."

"To doteď nefungovalo."

"No, tak budeme muset přidat na intenzitě. Ukazovat mi tě více hodin denně. Řekněme i více způsoby." Rozhlédla se kolem a prohlédla si nábytek pronajatého pokoje. "Tady fakt bydlíš?"

"Vyhovuje mi to. A o čem to mluvíš?" Jeho zmatek se stával více zřetelným, ale taky si pomyslela, že spařila v jeho očích něco blízkého naději.

"Vážně?" řekla a předstírala nepozornost. "Teda, ten pokoj je celkem fajn, ale ten číšník dole… Myslím, že jsem ho viděla _plivnout_ do sklenky."

"Hermiono!"

No jo. Byl až úzkostlivý. "Budeme mi tě ukazovat tak dlouho, až ti bude špatně z pobývání v mé blízkosti," vysvětlila mu to se shovívavostí trpělivého učitele.

Zatřásl hlavou, aniž by jeho oči opustily její tvář. "To není moc dobrý plán," řekl pomalu.

Nadzvedla na něj nafoukaně jedno obočí. "Ach, jo? Proč ne?"

Velmi jemně mu zacukalo v koutku. Začínal se chytat. "To se totiž nikdy nestane. Nikdy mi z tebe nebude špatně."

"No," zamumlala a trochu se zamračila. "Tohle riziko tu samozřejmě je. Ale možná bychom ho mohli podstoupit."

"Ty…." zaváhal. "Říkáš, že se mnou c_h_ceš chodit?"

Její oči se nevinně rozšířily. "Něčeho takového bych se nikdy neodvážila."

Přiblížil se a vzal ji za ruku. "Tvrdila jsi, že to nebylo skutečné. Skrývala jsi přede mnou svou totožnost. Skoro celý rok jsi lhala, že máš snoubence. Poslala jsi mi tu sovu, abych se držel dál. I_ ty_ jsi odmítla _mě_. Jak bych asi mohl tušit, že by se to někdy mohlo změnit?"

Kousla se do rtu a ostýchavě k němu vzhlédla. Ok, ten náfuka to teď trefil. "Možná bychom s tím měli přestat."

Přikývl a jeho rysy najednou prostoupila úleva. "Prosím, přestaňme s tím." Váhavě, jakoby se bál dalšího odmítnutí, si ji přitáhl blíž.

Hermiona se najednou zamračila, čímž ho přiměla se zarazit a zvídavě se na ni podívat. "Hej, pořád to platí, že mi koupíš dům?" zeptala se.

Věnoval jí pohled, který obsahoval dotčení i pobavení. "Jsem si jistý, že v tom je nějaká pro mě zcela nejasná pointa."

"Není to tak vždycky?" Proč by mu to měla nějak usnadnit jen proto, že se rozhodla, že ho bude mít ráda.

Střelil po ní popuzeným pohledem. "Takže ty bys ode mě ráda dostala dům, jo?"

"_Něco _od tebechci. Ale dům by se nám hodil."

"Tak co je to teda?"

"Na to přijdeš. Samozřejmě, budeš kdykoliv vítán, až mě budeš chtít navštívit v mém novém domě."

"Jak pozorné od tebe." Teď v tom bylo perfektní množství suchosti. Jednou se to od něj naučí.

"Ano, přesně to jsem myslela," odpověděla. "Tady očividně nemůžeme trávit příliš času, kvůli tomu hluku."

"Vždyť nejde slyšet ani co se děje dole."

"Jo… tenhle hluk jsem nemyslela."

Zamrkal, a zřejmě mu to nějak nedocvaklo. "A co je špatného na tvém bytě?"

"Ten samý hluk, o dost méně tolerantní sousedé."

V jeho očích zajiskřilo. "Aha, už vím, co za typ hluku bych _rád_ udělal…"

"Přesně ten," připustila. "Ten od tebe rozhodně budu někdy požadovat. Ale také tu máme tolik nevyhnutelné hádky."

Zavrtěl hlavou. "Ne. Nebudu se s tebou hádat."

"Jistě, že budeš," řekla naprosto věcně. Dokázal být tak naivní. "Dokonce často."

"Ne ne!"

"No teď už s tebou musím souhlasit." Ušklíbla se, když došla ke své pointě.

Zamračil se. "Není to hádka, pouze výměna názorů."

"Fajn, budeme mít spoustu_ výměn názorů._" A třebaže by byl možná radši nazván bažantem, stále bude nafoukaný páv.

"A skončí tím druhým druhem hluku?" zeptal se pln naděje.

Tak to byla představa, která jí nebyla ani moc proti srsti. "No, to záleží."

"Na čem?"

Znovu se ušklíbla. "Na mém pracovním posudku, přirozeně."

"A který druh práce že to chceš posoudit?" Ach, musí se naučit trefit přesně tuto míru suchosti a to _brzy._

"Hej, ze spaní se šéfem musí vyplývat _nějaké _výhody," zamumlala, uzavřela tu vzdálenost mezi nimi a pohlédla na něj zpoza řas se svůdným lehkým úsměvem.

Zašklebil se na ni. "Tohle bude ještě sranda."

_~~~~~End~~~~~_


End file.
